Find You Again
by AnnaKendrick17
Summary: Lena leaves National City after knowing Kara's Supergirl. Kara looks for her best friend who may be the love of her life as well.
1. Chapter 1

Author's not: I'm assuming National City is New York City. Lena had to get out of there.

**Chapter 1 **

"Kara is Supergirl". Lena repeats to herself.

She's been her best friend for almost three years but Kara managed to keep the biggest secret from her. She left National City and went to the perfect place to detach herself from everything she just knew. The worst part is everybody kept it from her. It wasn't only Kara, she figured out everybody in her life except Lex told her the truth.

Lena was away for three weeks already. She told everybody except Kara, she didn't tell them the reason. They assumed it was because of Lex's death. If only they knew.

She was in LA, some place out of her comfort zone. She spent most of her time drinking and meeting new people. She kept an eye out for innovation on the west coast. What's different is all the tech and scientific developments are known from underground sources. Only the richest of the richest have access to this. Being a Luthor ain't that bad after all.

**NATIONAL CITY**

Kara was standing in front of the DEO lobby with Brainy. Alex and J'onn joined them.

"You know everything would be easier with Lena around." Kara said.

"That's 98.3% correct." Brainy exclaimed.

"You're a level 12 intellect and you can't do this on your own?" Kara was upset. She looks like she's about to punch the monitors around.

"That's not a nice way to say to your colleague." J'onn warned her.

"Kara, go home and I'll call you for any updates." Alex commanded the younger Danvers.

"If any of you knows where she is, you better tell me the truth right now before you regret it." She went out the window and flew home to watch her movies and eat potstickers.

**AFTER 4 HOURS**

Alex walked to Kara's apartment.

"You were pretty intense earlier. You can't threaten any of us like that. That's so unprofessional of you."

"I know and I'm sorry. You can't blame me. I lost a lot of people who I loved so much. I'm not ready to lose the one who matters the most." Kara was in the brink of crying when Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

"I understand. Kara, I lost Maggie and Dad. I know what you're going through but Lena went away. She'll come back when she knows you need her."

"She left without telling me. Who does that?" Kara stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Kara, she told me she was leaving. I kept it from you." Kara stopped.

Alex continued, "Before you go off and get mad at me, Lena asked me to keep it from you. She didn't tell me why she was leaving or where she's going. But she told me the day after Lex died."

"This is unbelievable. She is unbelievable." Kara was standing, hands on hips, shocked.

"We can't blame her. Maybe this is the way she's dealing with grief."

"Remember when Sam and Ruby left? We were happy cause they were starting a new life. We know where they are and we talk to them still. This is different. Lena left and it feels like she's never coming back."

"You're Supergirl. You can do everything you want. What's stopping you from looking for her?" Alex wanted to know why Kara never even fought for finding Lena before.

"Maybe she figured out I'm Supergirl, and she doesn't love me anymore."

"I get it. She might be angry knowing the truth but not loving you anymore? You're the only person who stood by her, Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-el. Everything you did for her is good." Alex was about to cry too. She knew her sister loves Lena more than friends. She never insisted because she wanted Kara to say it out loud.

"I love her. I love her so much that all I want to do is shield her from anything that causes her pain and harm. Now, I know that I'm the one who made her this sad and hurt to the point where she left everything she has just to get away from me." Kara was breaking down and Alex couldn't do anything about it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kara decided to pack her bags.

"I'm looking for her, Alex. I can't stay here knowing she's out there alone. I can fly back whenever you need me but this time, I need her."

Alex knew she wouldn't be able to stop Kara. This is her sister at rock bottom.

"Call me when you find her." was all Alex can say. She knows the Girl of Steel can't be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Kara spent a few hours roaming around the east coast trying to look for Lena. She did everything she could. She asked all the employees at CatCo and L Corp. Nobody knew where she was. She just sent an email and left.

She knew Lena wouldn't leave the country. She'll have to fly back to National City if there's an emergency in one of her Fortune 500 companies.

Kara decided to take a break from flying from one state to another. She went to a café and sat there thinking of her next step. She called Nia.

"Nia Nall, I need you to help me find Lena." She was begging her sidekick.

"You know I can't do that. We're all left out of the dark." Nia made sense. But Kara is wise. If there's a will, there's a way.

"I actually need you to do some digging on the biggest science innovations on the west coast. Look into LA." Kara felt proud of herself. She knew she'll get to Lena by surprise.

"On it, boss. See you soon?" Nia asked cheerfully.

"See you soon. Stay safe." Kara hung up and went to LA.

Why?

NSYNC's reunion concert at the Staples Center the same night.

**A FEW HOURS AFTER THE CONCERT **

"Alex, I just watched NSYNC!" Kara couldn't contain her happiness.

"Wow, your music taste is still the same since we were 13. Talk about consistency, Kara. How's the search?" Alex asked firmly.

"I don't have any clue about it yet. Hopefully she's here at the west coast. I can't stand another week not seeing her. It's unsafe for her to be out here alone." Kara was worried and LA was a whole new territory.

"I'm sure you'll find her. Call you tomorrow. We have to catch a one-eyed alien robbing the bank." Alex hung up.

"Damn. I'm missing out on the fun." Kara walked to her hotel room when she received a text from Nia.

**Nia: **I have some bad news. Blitz Corp is making a device to get rid of Kryptonians like the lead-device from L-Corp against Daxamites.

Kara couldn't believe what she just read. This might be it for her. She replied to Nia.

**Kara:** Thanks for telling me ASAP. I got to find Lena.

She went straight to Blitz Corp and looked for the head of the company. The president's name on the wall read Chloe Davidson.

Chloe thinks she can get rid of her. She just made the biggest mistake of her life.

She went straight up to Chloe's office and faced her assistant.

"Hi, is Miss Robinson in her office? I'm Kara Danvers from CatCo Magazine." The assistant freaked out.

"Miss Danvers, you're here. Not in National City. Wow. She's at an after-party. Blitz Corp is about to partner up with Lena Luthor for a project." Kara stood still. Trying not to show any emotions hearing Lena's name.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Alice." She looked at the assistant's nametag. "You've helped me more than you know. Have a good night."

She removed her glasses and flew to the Strip, the most popular clubs in LA.

She stayed afloat on top of the Strip, using her super hearing. She whispered to herself "Come on, Lena. I know you're near."

Suddenly, she heard her sweet laugh. She immediately went down to the ground dressed in her Kara Danvers outfit. She knew she had to change into something more formal. She used her speed to buy a blue mini dress and got back to the club.

The bouncer asked her for her name to see if she's on the list.

"Kara Danvers, CatCo Magazine." She smiled.

The bouncer let her in immediately. She went to the bar for a club soda and sat there for a few minutes trying to calm herself down. She's going to see Lena after three weeks of not knowing.

After finishing her drink, she turned around and saw Lena at the dance floor with a few friends. She knew one of them must be Chloe. Kara didn't want to cause a scene so she just stayed sitting and thinking what to say to her best friend. Should she ask her why she left? Did she know about Supergirl? Why didn't she tell Kara she was leaving?

Her thoughts stopped as soon as Lena's green eyes fell on hers.

"Lena." She said quietly. This time it's Lena who felt she had super-hearing.

Kara stood up and headed to the dance floor. She couldn't join Lena and her friends, so she decided to dance alone. Everybody started to look at her. She was too distracted to focus on her audience because she was looking at Lena in her peripheral view.

A guy started talking to Lena which made the girl uncomfortable. Kara was fuming but not as much when Lena decided to dance with the guy. She heard Lena say "Stop. That's too much". The guy kept grinding on her.

That's it. She can't stay away any longer. Kara shoved everybody who got in her way and shouted "Leave her alone."

The guy looked confused. "Go back to dancing, she's with me."

"Rao, stop me." Kara thought. She was better than this.

"She said stop. You may leave before I hurt you using one hand." Lena was taken aback after hearing Kara's threat. How the hell did she hear that? Oh right. She's Supergirl. What she heard her best friend say was kinda hot. They never went out to places like this so this Kara is new to her.

The guy left without saying a word back. Lena stood there and so did Kara. They were staring at each other trying to comprehend everything. Kara thought it was good to approach the other. Since she barged her way to Lena anyway.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers. Sorry for causing a scene." She said offering her hand to two of Lena's friends.

"Nice meeting you, Kara. I'm Ashley Robinson, this is my sister Chloe, and our friend Lena." So Chloe has a sister, keep that in mind.

"You're from CatCo right? What brings you to the west coast?" Chloe smiled but Kara can tell she was suspicious.

"Right. I'm just here to tell my boss an update about our west coast expansion." She answered with confidence.

"Miss Luthor." She smiled at Lena.

"Miss Danvers. I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you'd fill me in about the expansion when I get back. Now that you're here. Meet me back at my hotel, I'll text you the address." Kara knew what she meant. She needs to leave her alone until she's ready. Which is in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I found her, Alex. She looked disgusted. I did that." Kara called Alex crying as soon as she went back to her room.

"Kara, you have to stay strong. You'll work it out. It may take some time but you are the one who taught us how to hope. Time to practice what you preach, Supergirl. You have to hope she'll forgive you. You have to hope that you'll be alright and that she loves you just as much as you love her." Alex knew what to say despite being a thousand miles apart.

"I've got a few hours before we meet. I feel like throwing up. I'm lost." Kara was on her knees. Kneeling in her hotel room.

"If anything goes wrong, fly back here immediately, Kara."

"I can't. Alex you may have to come here with everybody." Kara's voice was shaking.

"What? Why?" Alex was worried. She knows what's coming up next.

"Chloe Robinson, the owner of Blitz Corp. She wants all Kryptonians gone. She made a device like L Corp's during the Daxamites invasion. Alex, this is the biggest battler of my life. If I don't get this done, I'm dead."

"Not over my dead body, she can't. See you there." Alex hung up and Kara knew there will be a DEO satellite office in LA. Everyone's coming to save her. She has to save herself from Lena's wrath tonight first.

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

Lena was standing outside her hotel room's balcony. Waiting for Kara. She did send a text a few minutes prior. She was nervous. The reason why she's here is to run away from her. Now she has to face Kara. Supergirl. She also has to face the true feelings she has for her.

Kara was thinking the same thing as she slowly landed on Lena's balcony.

"You chose to come as Supergirl." Lena shook her head.

Kara tried to walk to Lena but the brunette took a step back.

"Lena, I don't know where to start." Kara was looking at the view trying to avoid humiliation.

"You can start by telling me why you hid it for so long. You still don't trust me do you?"

"You know that's not it. I was the only one who stood by you since the day I met you. Since you looked me in the eyes, I knew Lena Luthor, you're something else. You're not like anybody I've ever met. You're the smartest woman I know."

"Not smart enough to figure out you've been lying to me the whole time." Lena looked at Kara's eyes. Letting her feel the same way she felt.

"I know you're smart enough to run away and not leave a trace. Cause it almost took me two days to find you. I can find anybody I like in 3 hours max. Lena, you scare me." Kara couldn't find the right words to say. She doesn't know when to tell her the truth.

"I've been scared my whole life about trusting the wrong people. Now I'm past that staged. Kara, I'm scarred. This is the Luthor in me now. I thought I understood it all before but now, I know how everyone in my family felt like. We don't need friends. We don't need anybody because all we need is ourselves. We won't be disappointed if others hide anything from us. We won't get hurt. I see that now." Lena was cold-hearted as she looked at the view.

"It's not just me. You have a lot of people to count on now. J'onn, James, and Nia. They didn't want me to hide this from you. At least have faith in them."

"I only need you. I meant it when I told you. You were my hero, Kara Danvers." Lena had the guts to look Kara again before walking away from her.

"Kara, you found me. It's best if you leave." Kara never felt this hurt. She had no choice. She was forced by her best friend to leave her alone.

"The DEO will be here tomorrow. Your friend, Chloe made a device to kill all Kryptonians on Earth, just like the lead device we used to get rid of Daxamites. I need you to help me. I need you now more than ever, Lena. Please help me get through to her." This is how Supergirl begs. This is her merciless.

"See you when I see you, Kara Zor-el." With one last look.

Lena wasn't capable of making any decisions right now. She just went back her room and locked the balcony doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Kara woke up to a call from Alex. She knew exactly what this was about.

"Hey, Alex." She answered bluntly.

"Kara, we're here and ready to go. Where are you?" Alex was going crazy. She needs to see her sister immediately.

"Roosevelt." Kara couldn't believe she just said that. She would never afford to stay at the Roosevelt Hotel but Cat Grant got her back no matter what.

"You really are on vacation, huh? Get here fast." Alex teased her but she knew the older Danvers meant what she said about getting at the headquarters as fast as she could.

"Wait. Where are you?"

"Beverly Hills. See you, Supergirl." Kara was more surprised hearing that from Alex.

She's off to 90210.

**DEO OFFICE **

"You've been gone for 24 hours and you get a death threat?" J'onn's voice echoed through the new DEO satellite office.

"I know right? What did I ever do to her?" Kara answered as they went to the lobby.

"I did some digging. I think she just wants to impress Lena and wanted to create this anti-Kryptonian device. Assuming she's a Luthor and hates aliens." Nia answered.

"Obviously she doesn't know Lena like I do." Kara crushed the coffee cup she was holding.

"Kara!" Alex screamed hugging her little sister.

"Missed me that much?" Kara teased.

"I know it's not like me to kill another person after Astra, but if Chloe hurts you. I swear I'm finishing her off. You don't get to disagree with me." Alex was shaking and mad.

"Calm down. I wouldn't let her." Kara held Alex a little longer.

"I'm the director now. I don't take orders from anyone anymore. Just letting you know."

The whole DEO went silent. Alex made sure they knew what they're up against and how their mindset is.

Kara was looking at one of the screen's which had Chloe Robinson's profile.

"Hey, boss. Did you find her?" Nia asked Kara.

"I did. But it didn't go as planned. Anyway, thank you for looking up what I asked for. Now we know this woman wants to get rid of me." Kara knew she'll get this win but she doesn't know about winning her best friend back.

"I got your back. We weren't busy at CatCo yesterday that's why I was able to help. James told me to keep an eye on you. You might need my help." Nia was looking down her phone and started to use another screen to project a profile she found.

"Ashley Robinson might be Chloe's Kryptonite. She's the exact opposite of her sister. She has her own business. Very Hollywood and far from her sister's tech company. She has her own media empire, A17. She looks for artists who can't afford to find their own way to the spotlight." Nia was in awe.

"She has a lot of accomplishments for a 25 year-old. I wasn't able to do that." Brainy joined their conversation.

"She doesn't know about her sister's plans." Kara said.

"They may seem close but they're not involved in each other's business. That's why they seem okay. Her sister disapproves all that she stands for." Kara added.

"I've got an idea. Nia, you keep tabs on Chloe and Ashley. Find out everything about their family, friends, and even their exes. Brainy, hack into Blitz Corp. Update me on the anti-Kryptonian device no matter how small it is every hour. J'onn help me figure out a plan to keep Kara safe." Alex was so focused that everybody at the DEO got their weaponry ready.

"Kara, get Lena." Alex knew it was the only way out of this. It's either she's with them or against them.

Kara nodded and left to go back to Lena's hotel room.

She went down the balcony and looked at the clock, 9 am. Lena must be awake. She opened the door of the balcony and it was remained locked. She thought about using her strength but it would she would cross Lena's boundaries.

She changed to her Kara Danvers outfit and went in the hotel, like how normal people are supposed to enter.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers. I need to see my best friend Lena Luthor. Penthouse suite." She smiled genuinely at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We're on strict orders not to let anyone in. Miss Luthor made it clear." The receptionist looked frightened.

"No worries, how about Cat Grant? She told me she was staying at the other suite. I work for CatCo". Kara was getting impatient but she should act as normal as possible.

"Oh. Okay ma'am. You may use the elevator on the left straight to the last floor."

"Thank you, Annie." She smiled and rushed to the elevator.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Kara stood outside Lena's room. She heard her best friend on the phone.

"I'll meet you this afternoon. I have to check on some of my people for updates. See you at Roosevelt."

Kara groaned knowing it was Chloe. She sent a text to Alex to get ready before noon and set up at the Roosevelt in case it's about to get down.

She knocked on the door. Silence. She used her x-ray vision to see what Lena's doing. She was hesitant but stood up and opened the door.

"Kara. Why are you here?" She's still as cold as last night.

"We weren't able to talk about everything. I told you about Chloe and you asked me to leave. I know you are angry right now but I need to know you're on my side." Kara was getting furious.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I knew about any of her plans. Just so you know." Lena couldn't understand Kara's actions.

"You're working with her on a project. I asked her assistant last night when I went to her company."

"You've got the guts to ask tell me that now because in the back of your mind you think I'd work with her to get rid of you. I don't know who you are. Don't talk to me or call me. I can't stand you. You may resign from CatCo because I don't want them to know I fired my best friend." Lena stood a few feet apart from Kara, making sure she understood her anger and pain.

"Ex best friend." Lena sighed as she turned away from Kara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Kara flew back to the DEO immediately and broke down at the training facility. Brainy told Alex about it so she went in to follow her sister.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex sat down just looking at her little sister.

"Nope. I'm not her best friend anymore and she asked me to resign from CatCo. I don't have a life now." Kara was punching with maximum effort into the cement blocks.

"That's too low, even for a Luthor." The sad part is Alex also understood Lena's actions.

"That's it. We beat Chloe then we go back to National City." Kara sat down beside her sister.

"I hope Lena doesn't get in the way. I don't want to see her hurt even more than the night she told me she was going." Kara broke down. She cried so hard that even Alex cried with her.

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

Alex went to the center of the DEO office.

"Everybody gather around. Kara would be attending the event at Roosevelt while we keep an eye out for danger. Bring everything we need and get ready for battle. Nia, you're coming with me. J'onn and Brainy you check everything that's happening inside the hotel. Got it?"

They nodded and made their move to the Roosevelt hotel.

**ROOSEVELT HOTEL **

"I got eyes on Chloe. She's talking to some people with Lena." Kara had a mean stare at Lena's new friend from afar.

"Got it. We got eyes on Ashley. She's on her way to the stage." Alex said.

"Nothing fishy going on here." Brainy updated them.

"I hate the word hate but I hate Chloe." Kara didn't know she said that out loud.

"Tiny boxes, Kara. That's what Miss Luthor told me. Keep your feelings in a box so you don't get lost." Brainy gave his advice.

"Keep it together, Kara. You'll get her back." Alex knew Kara was doing her best to conceal her feelings. If she didn't, she might explode and carry Lena back to National City.

Ashley stood in front of the mic stand and asked for everybody's attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for coming here today. You might not have a clue on what I'm about to launch because I kept it absolutely out of the radar except for myself. I didn't know what my next step was after A17 because I'm happy with what I do.

I realized there are a lot of people who need help everyday who aren't able to do things for themselves. Like my half-paralyzed best friend, Tricia, who died a few years ago because she had no one looking after her when she ran out of meds. I wasn't able to get to her as soon as she needed me to.

She told me how important it was to have each other's backs and she showed me what compassion is. She took me to my first non-profit organization gala for people like her who are less fortunate.

Now, I'm sharing what I've learned from her. I'm launching my product, T-422. It's a device that acts like an emergency 911 call. It's basically a tracker for disabled people so their loved ones can see where they are and automatically sends an alert to the police, hospital, and emergency stations. No signals needed, working 24/7, and all expenses paid by me.

It's time you guys learn from Trixie too. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day."

Kara was in disbelief. There are other heroes like Ashley in this era who would go out their way to help others. She had to interview her.

"Hi, Ashley! I'm Kara! We met last night. Can I ask you about T-422?" She went her way to the front as she followed Ashley walking towards the bar.

"Yes. Lena's employee right? Shoot." Ashley smiled at her.

"How does it work really? How will the officers know which kind of emergency it is, if the person sends an alert?" Kara took out her recorder.

"There are four buttons, medical emergency, fire emergency, police emergency, or general which sends an alert to their loved ones or whoever has the other part of T-422." Ashley couldn't believe how excited the reporter was on this product.

"Thank you and I'm sure Trixie would be so proud of you." Kara was smiling for the first time she got to LA.

"You're too kind. Grab a drink with me?" Ashley offered her.

"I don't drink. I'm boring." Kara said.

"I was thinking of coffee. I don't drink alcohol. I respect my body too much for that." They laughed at Ashley's remarks.

"Supergirl, someone's getting jealous. 3 o'clock." Alex teased her sister. She saw it was Lena.

Maybe having a drink or two with Ashley would help getting her mind off of her death threat. Nothing unusual was happening anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: More Supercorp next chapter. This emphasizes Ashley and Chloe's relationship.

**Chapter 6 **

Ashley and Kara spent two hours together before parting ways.

"Thank you so much for answering all my reporter questions and also my Hollywood questions." Kara said to the brunette.

"The pleasure's all mine. The west coast needs more of you. Here's my number, in case you need me for anything." Ashley gave her card to Kara.

"I will call you. Hopefully about NSYNC." Ashley laughed at Kara's awkward gestures.

"Should we hug at least? It's like I gained a new friend." Ashley opened her arms and knowing Kara, she'd be up for it.

"Friends. That's nice. See you soon, Ashley." Kara stepped back and looked for her sister.

"Alex, let's get back to the DEO. Nothing's happening here." Kara said through her intercom.

"Unfortunately the anti-Kryptonian device is at 85% and may be available for use by tomorrow night." Brainy answered.

"I'll be there." Kara flew to the DEO office.

**DEO OFFICE**

"Looks like you blew all your chances with Lena." Alex told Kara.

"I just made a new friend. Someone who'd change the game here in the west coast. No big deal." Kara defended herself.

"Lena would think you came here for all the wrong reasons. I told you to get her not only to win her back as your best friend but for her to make an antidote with Brainy against Chloe's plan." Alex was making sense. Lena cured Sam after all.

"Trust me. That's the only reason." Kara was getting irate.

Nia was working on some articles on her laptop when she saw a headline regarding Chloe Robinson's party.

"Guys, are we ready to party? Chloe Robinson is hosting an after-party for Ashley's new product."

Nia was quite excited to dress up for this one.

"Ashley doesn't drink." Kara said out loud.

"That doesn't make sense. Why do something like this? They held press earlier anyway." J'onn was confused.

"Since it's her first product, maybe Chloe doesn't want to get overshadowed by the favorite daughter." Nia projected photos of Ashley with her parents on her social media.

"I couldn't find any posts about their parents on Chloe's accounts. Social media is a need here in LA no matter what industry you're in." Nia continued.

"Any other hints on this? How sure are we that Chloe wants attention?" Alex asked.

"She posts like a typical white girl on her social media and had terrible grades in high school and partnered with a desperate roommate in college who invents most of her products for her. Brainy and I looked into their school records." Nia is a remarkable reporter. She looked into every detail to create a bigger picture.

"Good job, Nia. You figured this out even when you were on the field with us?" Kara was proud of her sidekick.

"James helped too. He said he needs us back ASAP." Kara shook her head and was a bit overwhelmed at how hard everyone's working to save her.

"Everybody, get dressed. We're crashing this party." Alex commanded them.

**CHLOE'S AFTER PARTY **

Kara was looking for Lena. She saw her with Chloe sitting at one of the private booths, they both looked bored.

"What are we doing here anyway? This is exhausting. We need to focus on the launch. You know I have to get back to National City soon." Kara used her super hearing to listen to Lena's voice.

"I know. Tyler is already working on it. It's ready tomorrow night." Chloe answered.

She was startled when someone poked her shoulder.

"Ashley, hey! I didn't expect to see you here?" Kara told her new friend.

"The party is for me. Why would I not be here? Just kidding. Chloe forced me to come here and make good PR." BINGO Kara thought.

"Yeah. I remember you didn't drink." Kara tried to stay calm.

"You don't too. So why are you here, Kara Danvers?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe there's a special announcement from you or your sister. I need to be on top of all the news that's why I was assigned here." Kara thought of an excuse.

"Your boss and my sister have been inseparable. They've got the best of both worlds since Lena got here. They spend all morning working together and partying at night." Kara tried to dodge her jealousy.

"How about you? Don't you want to work with your sister? You two seem pretty close. Plus, you are like Kendall and Kylie only less paparazzi." Ashley asked for drinks from the waiter as she heard Kara's words.

"We need drinks for that. Don't worry, Kara, I'm not getting you drunk. To answer your question, I love Chloe so much but working with her is too much for me. Believe me I tried to intern for her and we disagreed about everything. We really have different visions in life and when I lost Trixie I forced myself to work alone and move out from the house we shared. I needed to grow alone." Ashley smiled at her new found friend.

"So, Kara. Tell me more about you. What do you do aside from writing your articles at National City? Do you get to interview Supergirl?" Kara did her best not to flinch and knew it's time for her to entertain Ashley's questions.

"Aside reporting, all I do is eat unhealthy amounts of pizza and potstickers. I don't really get to interview Supergirl because she's too busy for interviews now. She usually answers to Catco's editor-in-chief."

"I'm sure you'd be up for that position soon. You have a different approach than other reporters. Look around, we're in LA and reporters are everywhere. You're far from everyone I've encountered. 90% of the time the questions are about my love life which doesn't exist." Ashley was really kind and funny; Kara saw herself in the other girl.

They heard Chloe's voice from the speakers, turned around, and saw her at the DJ Booth.

"Good evening, everyone. We're here today to celebrate my sister's new product T-422, make sure you all buy one and help those who are in need. Cheers to Ashley. You've come a long way and gained a lot of wisdom from the journey you took on your own. I'm proud of you, so is mom and dad."

Ashley and Kara clink their wine glasses. Kara looking annoyed at Chloe's actions.

"I have an announcement. In behalf of Blitz Corp, I have a surprise for you all. Tomorrow, at exactly 9 pm, I'll be launching new tech that would benefit all of America. I'd like to thank my friend and new partner, Lena Luthor for working with me non-stop for the past few weeks. Cheers."

Kara looked at her best friend smiling and taking photos with Chloe. She never wanted to hurt any human except Chloe. She thought she could have it all, she's wrong. She never faced Supergirl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DEO OFFICE**

"Alex, we have an issue. I have to get back to National City with Brainy. Ben Lockwood got out of prison and broke into L Corp last night. Brainy needs to secure all of Lena's assets and developments" J'onn told Alex.

"Keep in touch. I don't know how I'd handle this without you and Brainy." Alex felt like her world is falling apart.

"You got this, Director Danvers. You have Dreamer with you." J'onn gave her a hug.

"She's Supergirl. She's the strongest hero on earth. She has you. That's all that matters." Alex cried but gained composure in a few seconds.

"See you real soon, J'onn. Brainy, go kick ass." Alex smiled at the Ai she grew to love.

"Yes, Director. I'll see you soon. Please keep an eye out for Nia Nall and especially Supergirl. You got this." Brainy waved and walked to Nia.

"Nia Nall, I'll see you as soon as I finish kicking ass. Should I call you baby?" Brainy was serious.

They all laughed at him.

"Where did you even learn that?" Nia asked.

"From Winn. We've been in touch." Brainy said and left them all of a sudden.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Lena was at Chloe's house preparing for the surprise announcement at 9 pm.

"I don't know why you have to keep me in the dark for this one. We work together all the time. How could you keep this big of a secret from me, Chloe?" Lena was suspicious.

"I told you, I've been working on this one for the past two years. You'll get to see it later by my side don't worry." Chloe was on her phone e-mailing her staff on updates.

"What kind of tech is it at least? You've been creating apps and discovering anti-climate change tech." Lena tried her best to keep her composure.

"Something I've never done before. ET tech." Chloe answered confidently.

"You mean Alien technology?" Lena asked

"We're in Hollywood, I thought you would get it." Chloe laughed and Lena chuckled.

"I actually got the idea from you. I hope you won't sue me." Lena held her breath. She knew what was coming. Kara warned her.

"Which idea? As you may know, I've got endless of it." Lena made a snide remark.

"The brilliant idea of getting rid of the Daxamites in National City. You did that." Chloe put her phone down and looked straight into Lena's eyes.

"It's actually Lex's creation. I only modified it with my mother to get stop the Daxamite invasion. Not to get rid of them." Lena defended herself. She hated people judging her for all terrible things they think she did.

"Well, I studied it carefully and thought why not protect Americans from those who causes the most trouble? Kyrptonians." Chloe stood up and stared to the view.

Ashley went in the room and joined the two ladies.

"Hey, Chlo. Are you ready? We have to head to Staples Center now to make sure we get there before the investors." She looked really fabulous. Lena likes how Ashley puts herself together. Reminded her of Kara so much but Hollywood version of her best friend. Or ex best friend.

Ashley turned to Lena. "Oh, hi Lena. I got you something. I heard how much you like giving back to those in need at National City. Here are a few boxes of T-422. I haven't gotten you anything since you've been here."

Lena smiled. Genuinely appreciating the gesture. She wasn't used to people giving her gifts without anything in return. "You didn't have to, Ashley. Thank you so much. Nobody tells me that. They think Luthors are demons."

"You're far from that, Lena. People hate powerful women. We're always above them." Chloe said. Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Ashley demanded her sister.

"I feed you all the time. How do you even burn all the calories? Let's go." Chloe said as they followed Ashley to the limo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

**STAPLES CENTER 8PM **

Alex, Kara, and Nia were split up in the Staples Center already. Kara was in front of the stage. She knows this is the toughest battle she has to face. It may be her last night on earth.

She looked around trying to locate the box but she couldn't seem to sense it. Nia used her power to see tonight's outcome. She envisions two women secluded in a tiny room. She's sure it's Supergirl but she's unsure of the other woman.

Nia told Kara through the intercom "Kara, you'll find yourself in a secluded room with another woman. I don't know who but update me ASAP so I can look out for you. I'll be here for backup."

"Same thing here, Kara. I got you. I always have. I love you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. It's not gonna happen on my watch." Alex fought her emotions as she checked all the walkway inside Staples. She started extra early to check all of it from top to bottom. Literally. The DEO agents kept on complaining how they've walked around the Staples for hours but that wouldn't stop her.

"Thank you both. Let's get this Blondie to prison." That's the only thing Kara said.

There were two chairs at the stage. She thought it was for Chloe and Lena for sure.

She looked around and saw Ashley talking to some investors not far away from her. Once Ashley got rid of them, she went straight to Kara's side.

"Kara! I'm so glad you're here. I'm so done with press. NO offense." Ashley looked tired but still very beautiful.

"I don't know how you do it. Are you ready for your sister's secret announcement?" Kara asked her. She was nervous asking this.

"Not really. This one's all by herself. No one knows anything. How about you? I bet you have to get back to National City. Nothing's more interesting that tonight. This is as big as news can get." Ashley was right. This is the only thing Kara could think about for now. Surviving this night.

"You got it. After this, I'm back to National City." Kara smiled and looked down on the floor.

"It's unfair. We just met and you're leaving me already." **Ashley gave Kara a hug. **

Lena walked up the stage with Chloe and saw Ashley and Kara on the front row. Can this night be over already she thought.

"You can call me anytime. I'll be here if you need me. I'll even write reports about your innovations. I mean it, Ashley. Thank you. Keep doing good to the people because you inspire me and all the other women out there." Kara said.

They took their seats and waited patiently till Chloe's announcement.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming. We're 15 minutes away from unveiling the recent device I created to help us get rid of all that's bad in this world." Chloe stood there.

Kara couldn't keep still. She was waiting for Alex and Nia's updates.

"Kara, there's only one secluded room here in Staples. It's in the right most of the basement parking area. I repeat right most of the basement parking area. I already called for backup. Nia and I would be in a blue van a few feet away. You've got 15 minutes to get there." Alex commanded.

"Obviously Chloe has the remote for the device so look at her closely. Don't let her leave your sight." Nia added.

"Got it. See you in 16 minutes." Kara never took her eyes off of Chloe.

**10 MINUTES**

Ashley got up her seat and stood in front of the stand.

"I just want to congratulate my sister for her achievement. She's always supported me in my decisions and I want you all to know how good she is. She'd always look out for me. She taught me to do good and give back to the people. At an early age, I knew she was the woman who I aspire to be. Thank you, Chloe. I love you." Ashley gave her sister a hug.

Time was ticking.

Lena walked off the stage and ran to Rao knows where. Kara couldn't follow her. She had to put her 100% focus on Chloe.

"Alex, Lena's running away. Track her down please." She spoke through her comm.

**2 MINUTES BEFORE THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Chloe used the mic as the audience cheered.

"2 years ago, I saw how powerful Lena Luthor's device was when the Daxamites failed to invade Earth. Now, Supergirl and Superman are the main reasons why aliens are taking over the Earth. They want to defeat them. I created a device to make sure that Kryptonians don't stay in this planet. The rest will follow. Countdown with me."

It was 9 pm and Supergirl flew to the stage. Chloe pushed the button of her remote.

"No!" Kara screamed.

"Look what we have here. Supergirl herself. You know I'm a few steps ahead of you. I said the announcement was 9 pm. I didn't tell you what time the device will go off. Go on, Supergirl. Enjoy your last night on earth." Chloe laughed at Kara like she was dumb to get defeated by this person.

"Everybody out!" Kara told the people to go home so they remain unharmed. She's sure she'll battle this out with Chloe's people.

"Someone's waiting for his revenge on you, Agent Liberty just got here." Chloe said before running away. This was too much for Kara to take but she had no time to feel any emotions.

"Alex, any update on Lena? I need you here, Lockwood arrived with his crew." Kara asked as she went straight to the basement.

"Don't worry, Supergirl. I'll handle him. I followed him here and left brainy at National City." She was relieved to hear J'onn was there. Lockwood's no match with him and Alex.

"Kara, Lena went down to the room. Follow her." Alex commanded.

"What mess did she get herself into? I hate Hollywood."

Kara kicked down the door. And was surprised to see Lena and Chloe were together.

"Supergirl, you're brave to come here." Chloe taunted.

Kara already felt like dropping down her knees.

"In a few seconds, I'd press this button and will be considered the most powerful woman ever. Any last words?" Chloe asked smirking.

"Lena, help." She was looking her best friend in the eyes.

"Please help, me. You're better than this." She was on her knees already.

"You told me. You're with me right? You're always with me?" Lena stared at her coldly.

"I used to be with you." Lena mocked her by putting her hand over her heart.

"See, Supergirl. Everything you thought you were, is actually me. Look how weak you are. You have my sister but she would choose me. Just like Lena stayed here in LA to work with me." Chloe looked down on her.

"Lena! I love you. I'm sorry!" She shouted with her strength.

"Goodbye, Supergirl." Chloe pressed the button. The bomb didn't go off.

She pressed it again. The Kyrptonite dissolved.

"What? How could this happen?" Chloe couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, you're not as powerful as you think you are." Lena said smirking.

Kara was gaining her strength.

"Everything you thought you were, is wrong. Your sister would always choose what's best for everyone. She outsmarted you. So does, Lena. If you think Lena Luthor would put any alien or person in danger, then you definitely don't know her." Kara stood up smiling.

She opened up her cape. And revealed her cape with the T-422 attached.

Ashley joined them in the room.

"I gave Supergirl one. And also I gave a lot of it to Lena earlier, so she could track Supergirl. When you pressed the button at 9 pm, so did Supergirl using my device. Lena already went to get the antidote when I was giving my speech." Ashley was proud of herself.

"I thought it's you and me always? Why choose an alien over me?" Chloe threw the remote as hard as she could.

"Why not choose a hero over a villain? You weren't like that when we were younger. You turned worse every time you get something done and people get to know you even more." Ashley was as mad.

"Are you jealous?" Chloe asked.

"Are you?" Ashley grinned.

There were sirens all over the place.

"I pressed the police button to send an alert. Glad to know it's fully working. Good job on T-422, Ashley." Lena smiled.

The cops arrived and put cuffs on Chloe. "I'd be out soon. See you, ladies." Chloe smirked.

"See you never, sis." Ashley waved her off.

"Are you going to be okay? I'm sorry this happened." Kara hugged her friend.

"I'm going to be okay. I did the right thing. You'll be okay, Kara Danvers." She whispered to her.

"How did you know?" Kara was in shock.

"You lowered your glasses at the after party when I caught your staring at Chloe and Lena."

Kara was shaking her head but she knew Ashley's smarter than most people. Kara also turned to Lena looking at her best friend who was talking to the cops.

"I'm so glad you're still here." Alex tackled Kara.

"Missed me? You know good will always prevail." Kara hugged her back.

"Thank you for saving my sister, Ashley. I'm eternally grateful. Call me anytime you ever need the DEO's assistance." Alex headed towards the younger woman and gave her a hug as well.

"As much as I enjoy talking about what happened. I think it's Lena we should thank. She made the antidote. I just helped you guys track Supergirl." Ashley then walked out of the room and joined her parents who were having mixed emotions of the events that happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Alex waited for Lena to get off the phone after Chloe's arrest.

"Hi, Lena. Thank you. I owe you big time." Alex stepped closer to Lena bit by bit.

"You know I'll do what's right." Lena wasn't extremely proud after Chloe's arrest.

"We miss you. I miss you." Alex smiled softly.

"That's good to know. But don't pretend like you didn't want me to know who Supergirl is" Lena looked down.

"You know her much more than I do. She tells you things she doesn't tell me. It's just her identity that was hidden." Alex made a point and at the same time didn't.

"There are things only you and Kara do. You know I try to make her eat healthy but she literally screams at me when I do. Try asking her to eat a salad right now and she would eat it in a heartbeat." Alex was trying to make Lena realize what she and Kara shares.

"Our friendship means more than me force feeding her. You know that." Lena was sad. This was the first time she let her guard down in front of Alex.

"I'm sorry. I know that. And I sincerely apologize for all the harm we caused you. I know you treated me like a friend too-" Alex was cut off by Lena.

"Like a sister too. It may not be obvious but I keep an eye out on the DEO every time. The number you use to call my office? That's the number is exclusive for DEO and Supergirl emergencies only. Do you know I send you donuts every now and then at the DEO? Brainy's donut spree is from me. Cause I know you never eat when on duty." Lena looked at her.

"That's why he's acting weird every time I ask him why he buys donuts. Lena, I know that there's a chance that you wouldn't forget what I did to you. Keeping this away from you. But please, just hear Kara's side. At least forgive her. It would mean so much more. She's got a lot of confessions anyway since you left." Alex said.

"Come by the DEO or my place anytime. I'd always welcome you with open arms. I'm sorry again, Lena." She tried to hug Lena but Lena took a step back.

"Give me time. Thank you, Alex. That means a lot. I'll be in touch. See you at National City." Lena walked off the Staples and got into a limo.

Kara saw them talking but didn't use her super hearing. She knew better now. Guess she's back to saving people. Time to go home even if it doesn't involve her best friend anymore.

**DEO OFFICE (BEVERLY HILLS) **

"Thank you all for helping me save Supergirl. J'onn, you captured Lockwood easily. You went back just to help us. Nia, without you, we wouldn't even know about the anti-Kryptonian device. You led Kara here and you saved her from harm. Supergirl, thank you for putting your life in danger everyday with us. Pack your bags, we're heading back to National City tomorrow." Alex gave them a salute to end the night.

Kara was looking out at the DEO satellite office.

"Are you going to miss LA?" Alex asked?

"No. I only miss Lena." Kara sounded like giving up.

"I talked to her. She was hurt. I don't ever think it will ever get back to the way it used to be. At least between me and her. You are a different story." Alex tapped Kara's shoulder.

"Do you know how painful it is to see her and not to be able to hug her? Ask her about her latest invention? Or just asking her how her day went." Alex wished she could take all of her sister's pain away but sometimes Supergirl has to face her toughes battles alone.

"I don't. Because you and Lena are not like any other couple. First, you're an alien. Second, her family's your family's arch-nemesis. Third, you haven't even admitted your feelings to her. No matter how close you were, you're loving her from afar." Kara laughed a little at the first part.

"I'm telling her soon." Kara said.

"I'm not stopping you. I did it once, and I messed it up pretty badly. Now go get some rest. You're flying back to National City tomorrow." Alex gave her a quick hug before heading back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**DEO OFFICE NATIONAL CITY**

"Welcome back everyone. I bought you all pizzas. Congratulations on saving Supergirl." Brainy was ecstatic as he greeted everyone during the meeting.

"What happened to the donuts?" Kara asked.

"Brainy, tell her about the donuts. I know the truth." Alex put the AI on the spot.

"Oh boy. Since we all need to speak the truth. The donuts are from Lena Luthor. I thought it wasn't the right to bring donuts if they're from me."

"Thank you for the food, Brainy. You didn't have to." Alex said.

"Now, back to our goals. Let's pick it up on Lockwood and L Corp. Let's investigate everything. Brainy, how was L Corp?" Alex continued.

"It was pretty bad. I had to hack into the hacker's database to re-code all of Lena's properties and make it appear like they never knew anything about her inventions at all." Brainy provided them folders with the hacker's information.

"It wasn't Lockwood. He's working with the hacker. He just went to L Corp for Harun El but failed." Brainy continued.

"What? Then who is the hacker?" J'onn asked.

"Lex Luthor." Brainy said firmly.

"Are you sure about this? He was dead three weeks ago." Alex asked.

"Holy Rao." Was all Kara could say.

"Does Lena know about this?" J'onn asked.

"I'm going to find that by myself. Call me if you need me." She flew directly to L Corp.

**L CORP**

Kara was surprised when Lena's balcony doors were locked. She knocked with the slightest effort so it won't break.

"Lena! You've got to stop doing locking your doors on me." She shouted.

"I'm sorry. You should enter like any normal person would. I am the owner of this company. You need something, you can go through the front doors." Lena told her.

"You'll unlock it sooner than later. Please? I don't want to change clothes." Kara joked.

"I said what I said, Supergirl. See you in a few." Lena said.

Kara was about to get down the ground when Lena called her name.

"Supergirl, I made my office soundproof so you don't get to snoop around whenever you want to. You're using your super hearing right now."

"I won't do that to you." Kara sighed.

"You've done the worst thing I expected from anyone." Lena said as she stood up to pour herself a drink.

**LENA'S OFFICE **

"Kara Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked as if nothing happened.

"Lena, I have to tell you something and please just listen." Kara pleaded. Lena nodded as she stood up and sat down the couch. Kara followed out of instinct.

"The other day, Brainy received a video of Ben Lockwood barging in here for revenge. He destroyed some of your inventions but he was looking for Haruln El. You also got hacked that time because Lockwood is working with someone else." Kara didn't know how to tell Lena the truth.

"Kara, please proceed. I'm not a fan of dramatic pauses." Lena was calm.

"He's working with Lex." Lena looked shock.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as she stood up.

"Brainy is 98% right in any events. It's him, Lena." Kara put her hands over her head because she couldn't even comprehend what just happened herself.

"It can't be. I don't believe it." Lena just stood at the front of her window overlooking the whole city.

"Better believe it, Lena. He's alive. And I need you to help me defeat him for whatever purpose he has. He hacked into your company." Kara was upset.

"I killed him." Lena turned around to meet Kara's eyes which showed a sense of shock when those words escaped Lena's lips.

"What?" Kara asked. She wanted to make sure what she heard was right.

"I killed Lex. That's why I was late at game night." _Lena is a killer. She killed her brother. _

"Don't worry this is the only secret I hid from you." Lena told Kara.

"I'll apologize to you every single day if I have to." Kara said firmly.

"I'll reject it every time. Call me if I need to know about Lex's revenge. Thank you. You may head out." Lena even pointed to the door.

_Okay. But I'll be around. _Kara wouldn't take no for an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**KARA'S APARTMENT**

Alex barged into Kara's apartment with Kelly. They bought pizza, potstickers, donuts, and ice cream.

"Kara where are you?" Alex shouted.

Kara flew into her apartment.

"Where were you?" Kelly asked.

"I was out." Alex and Kelly raised their eyebrows.

"Out where?" Alex asked with more conviction.

"Lena."

"Oh. You guys are good?" Kelly smiled.

Kara froze and smiled awkwardly.

"Kara Zor-el, what did I tell you about stalking people?" Alex was about to have a fit so Kara thought might as well spill the beans.

"I'm just looking out for her cause someone might kill her as revenge."

"Lockwood is already in jail. No one's going to kill her." Alex was getting annoyed.

"I need you both to keep this a secret." The couple nodded. Kara knew they were trustworthy.

"Lena killed Lex three weeks ago. Before she went to game night." Kara said it as slow as she can.

"That's why she acted weird and left the city." Alex said.

"Why are you not surprised?" Kara asked.

"She's Lena Luthor. The only good person in their family. Knowing what Lex did, she'd obviously did everything she can to stop him." Alex casually said it while prepping the food with Kelly.

"I'm freaking out but I'm too hungry to care." Kelly said.

"I expected more from you both but thanks for not freaking out too much. Why all this food?" Kara asked them as she took half of everything and put in in three plates all for her.

"We were planning how to get rid of Lex with everyone except you. You were busy getting your girl back." Alex told her sister.

"Thank you for the free food. You're the best sister. And you, Kelly, thank you for showing my sister what genuine happiness is." She smiled at them.

This felt good. Alex thought. It's been a long time since Kara interacted with people apart from her.

**THE NEXT DAY **

**L CORP **

Kara entered Lena's office like a "regular person" with flowers in hand.

"Hi, Kara. I appreciate the visit but I don't have anything to say for CatCo." Lena was typing.

"I bought you flowers." Kara smiled attempting to get a reaction from Lena.

"Are those grief flowers for our dead friendship?" Lena asked coldly looking at Kara.

"Apology flowers but you can call it whatever you want." Kara sat at the couch while Lena was at her desk.

"Is that all?" Lena asked her.

"I was actually going to ask you when you'd return at CatCo? Everybody misses you." She told Lena the truth.

"I'm selling it." Lena said firmly.

"Why? You can't just do that?" Kara was mad but she didn't do anything too much to startle her best friend.

"I need to focus on L Corp and my new inventions. I'm in the middle of finishing one now. Don't worry. You're the only reporter who can interview me when I sell it. Come back on Friday." Lena told her.

"It's just Tuesday." Kara said under her breath.

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"Nothing. Just made a mental note. Thank you for your time. I'll be back on Friday." Kara said as she spun to her Supergirl outfit.

Lena didn't react. She just looked at Kara.

Kara was walking towards her desk.

"I have something to tell you. Only if we're already in good terms." She told Lena.

"I guess I'll never know." Lena poured herself a drink.

Kara gave up and headed to the balcony but it was locked and Lena obviously did something because she couldn't open it with extra strength.

"Could you please open the doors for me?" Kara asked humiliated.

"Kara, you keep barging in here and stop me from doing any progress. I'm committed to finding the best new scientific solutions and you want me to open the doors for you? In my own office?" Supergirl was getting in her nerves.

Kara looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Lena never saw Supergirl do it. Kara, on the other hand, does it at least twice an hour.

"Use your heat vision on the lock at the right most." Lena said.

"Are you planning to go all CADMUS on me now?" Kara was worried.

"No, drama queen. Only you can use those doors. See you on Friday." Lena waved her off and sat back at her desk.

Kara smiled and turned to Lena before she flies away.

"I'm still that special huh?" Kara asked.

"Superheroes are always special to me." Lena smirked, not looking at her.

"See you, Miss Luthor." Kara jumped and left the office.

_Damn, she might stop hating her best friend if she continues this banter. _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**KARA'S APARTMENT**

Kara was watching some reruns of James Bond when Alex called her.

"Alex." Has always been her answer.

"Kara, Brainy traced an alien attacking 6th street. It's headed towards L Corp." Alex was worried knowing it's Lex's plan.

"Meet me there and bring everyone." Kara immediately flew to L Corp.

She flew a few hundred feet above L Corp to scan the street.

She gained all momentum and flew straight to the alien. And missed. Hard. She decided to give Alex an update.

"Alex, it's not an alien. It's a robot. I can sense someone controlling it." Kara said.

"Are you sure that's not a suit?" Alex asked to make sure it wasn't Lex himself.

"Affirmative. It's a robot enhanced with some alien abilities. This is creepy." Kara said as she tried to run away from the lasers coming out of the newly identified robot.

"Kara, we'll shoot him with the D-3000 tank. Make sure you're not anywhere near that robot."

Alex immediately aimed it to the robot and missed. They can't shoot more than 3 counts because it would damage the city.

"I'm going to cause a distraction. Shoot him once locked." Kara commanded.

"Got it." Alex answered.

"Nia, check on Lena." Nia wasted no time and went straight to Lena's office.

Alex took another shot. Missed by only a few inches.

Last one, Supergirl thought.

"Alex, I'm flying on top of the bank so you could get a good shot."

"Take care, Supergirl." Was all she said as she got in the position to take the last shot.

Kara flew a few meters above the bank. Alex was ready to shoot. The robot used extra speed to catch up with Kara and release green liquid as it hit Kara and flew away.

Supergirl crashed straight to the ground.

"SUPERGIRL!" Alex shouted.

"SUPERGIRL!" She shouted harder.

Kara didn't respond.

**L CORP**

"Good evening, Miss Luthor. Supergirl sent me." Nia said as she entered Lena's door.

"Good evening, Dreamer. I can handle myself. Thank you for the gesture." Lena said.

"I'm also Nia Nall. I just wanted you to know. As much as I want to leave you alone, I can't disobey Supergirl's order." Nia stood awkwardly.

"Well, in that case, you may sit on the couch until the attack's over." Lena was casual about it. "And thank you for telling me who you are." She smiled.

"Is it okay if I stood by the window? I need to see it." Nia asked.

Lena nodded and eventually joined her.

"What is that?" Lena asked Nia.

"Brainy traced it as an alien but when Supergirl got there, it was a robot enhanced with some of alien's features."

"That's a first." Lena thought about all the attacks she's witnessed Supergirl battle. It's the first time she heard this. It's way too advance.

"Supergirl's down. I need to leave, Miss Luthor. Keep safe." Nia rushed to run out of the office.

Lena was in complete shock. She was about to go to the DEO when she got a text.

"It's best you don't leave L Corp, sister."

She knew exactly who it was and stayed in her office to not cause any more harm to Supergirl.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 **

**DEO OFFICE **

"J'onn, Supergirl is down. I need you to call Eliza. Brainy, come with and cure her. Nia I need you to hunt Lex but wait for back up. They'll come soon." Alex proceeded to the med bay and all DEO agents were disappointed they didn't know what to do to help Supergirl. J'onn immediately called Eliza.

"What happened? I should have been there." J'onn asked Nia.

"All I knew was Supergirl discovered a robot with some Alien abilities then she was down. Alex wasn't able to use the D-3000 to knock it down. It was fast, J'onn. Really fast. Supergirl didn't see it coming." Nia answered.

"We've got to do something about it. Supergirl is the best superhero and she didn't see it coming. That's hard to fathom. We need all hands on deck here, NIa. I need you to help me. We're going to war." J'onn left her to call for back up.

"I'm ready. Let's find this robot." Nia answered with an expression, J'onn never thought existed.

**L CORP**

Lena was restless thinking about what happened the other night. She didn't even leave the office to get home. She didn't know where to start. Is she going to help Kara or is she going to find her brother?

One wrong step, and Supergirl's life may be in more danger. So she knew that finding Lex would answer her problems.

"Come to my office." She texted Lex.

_**Lex: After killing me? That's a dick move, sis. **_

_**Lena: Just get here as soon as you can. **_

After a few minutes Lex was out her balcony wearing his new Lexo suit. He pulled the door and wasn't able to open it.

"Lena, please open the door." He asked his sister.

"I'm sorry I can't." Lena answered.

"Then why invite me?" He was getting impatient already.

"I mad new tech least week so I'm safe from invasions. Use the front door." Lena ordered.

"I don't believe you. I'm shooting this door down." Lex threatened as Lena stayed put in her desk not answering.

Lex aimed at the door with his newly improved green laser. As soon as it hit the door, it bounced back to him so he fell down to the ground.

Lena laughed at what just happened knowing her new tech worked to Supergirl and her brother.

Her phone rang, she knew it's from the DEO as Supergirl took a hit.

"Lena, we traced the same thing that hit Supergirl last night right outside your office. Are you okay? Do you know who attacked you?" Alex asked.

"Alex I can't help you on this one. I assure you it's green liquid that doesn't harm anyone. I'll call you when I have something to tell you." That's what Lena answered before hanging up.

That helped Alex more than she could think off though. Now they know it only hurt Supergirl.

Lex entered her office a few minutes after her phone call.

"Lena, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"How are you alive? I need answers. I don't have time for your nonsense." Lena said coldly.

"I was found by aliens and thought I'd be helpful to them so they saved me." He answered.

"What are you up to? Are you going to kill me too?" She asked.

"You see, Lena. I still wouldn't do that to you. Do you really think I have that in me? I'm going to kill all my enemies. No matter how much you hate me, you're family." Lex said pouring himself a drink.

"Where you behind the robot who attacked the street last night?" Lena asked.

"You'd have to ask the aliens that. I wasn't a part of it." Lena thought it was bullshit.

"I have to leave. Don't go anywhere near Supergirl because I don't want to see you dead." Lex left her office and she knew that this time Lex told her the truth.

Lena sat there in silence planning her next move. How would she help Supergirl without having to go to the DEO. All her discovery, she sends it to them directly. No one can be trusted to cure Supergirl. One thing's for sure, she's curing Supergirl within three days.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

**L CORP**

Lena was inside her lab figuring out how to save Supergirl. She took samples of the green liquid used by Lex to enter her office. She couldn't make an antidote.

Everytime she uses the antidote on a simulation of Kara, it just disintegrates. She was frustrated but she knows she'll always find a way just like the cured she found from Reign.

It went on like this for a few minutes when she thought of something.

She told her assistant to contact Alex and ask her a couple of questions about Supergirl's state.

She also made a few phone calls from the people she met at LA to be the middle person to get from L Corp to the DEO.

She never thought knew who could help until she saw Ashley Robinson's number on her phone.

She pressed the call button because she was desperate.

"Good morning, this is Ash." She answered.

"Hi, Ashley. I need your help. Supergirl's been infected and I can't help her on this one." Lena explained quickly.

"What do you need me to do? I'm here." Ashley already locked the door from her office.

"I can't go the DEO and run tests on her. Could you please come to National City for a few days? Supergirl needs you. Kara Danvers needs you." Lena begged.

"Of course. I'll be there around 4 am in the morning tomorrow. I'm hopping on my jet in an hour. Text me the address. See you, Lena." Ashley answered.

"Thank you so much, Ashley. I'll repay you." Lena couldn't believe she was jealous of Ashley and Kara's friendship. They were like twins and it's not like Kara wasn't trying to win her back. Maybe it's time to talk to her best friend as well.

Her assistant entered her lab.

"Miss Luthor, nothing's changed. There's no progress with Supergirl."

"Thank you, Bethany. Call them again in a few hours."

**DEO OFFICE **

"Kara you need to wake up. Stay with me please. I'm sorry I couldn't shoot the robot. I won't stop hunting it. So please wake up." Alex whispered beside her.

"Honey, all we can do is wait and hope that she gets up as soon as she can. Any update on Lena?" Eliza asked her daughter.

"She couldn't work with us. It's Lex. She killed Lex but now he's miraculously back. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Alex was furious she threw a medical tool out of the med bay.

"We'll get through all of this together. Alex, you need to think about saving National City and not just revenge on him. Get some rest." Eliza answered.

"You know I can't do that mom." Alex sat back down beside Kara's bed.

"At least eat dinner with me?" Kelly entered. Alex nodded her head and went down to the lobby with Kelly.

Alex immediately looked for the team. J'onn, Brainy and Nia were all rounded at the table.

"I think it's time to use this." Alex took out the Legion ring.

"Mon-El told Kara to use it if she needs it. We don't have any option. What do you think, Brainy?" She looked at the AI.

"If that's what Mon-El promised her, then it is time." Brainy took out his hand and bumped it with Alex's Legion ring.

"They'll be here tomorrow." The AI informed them and projected the Legion's ship on one of the screens.

"NIa, any dreams lately?" Alex asked

"Earlier, I had one. A duel between two men. There were containers everywhere. That's all that appeared." Nia answered.

"Try to detail it with Brainy and sketch it out. We need to get ready for the battle."

"Good idea, Alex. I'll go around the city tonight and make sure nothing happens." J'onn said.

It was going to be a long night for all of them. But tomorrow is different. They'll turn things around because nothing gets in the way of Super Friends. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Lena said fuck it and went to see Kara.

**CHAPTER 15 **

**DEO OFFICE **

Everybody were drinking coffee and eating bagels when someone familiar entered the building.

Alex was taken aback. "Ashley, how are you doing? What brings you here?" she asked.

"Good morning, Lena asked me to come check up on Supergirl and help her find a cure" She smiled.

"You really left LA just to help us? Thank you. You should start working for the DEO as well." Alex said half-jokingly. She knew Ashley Richardson would be a great asset to the team.

"As much as I want to kick ass alongside Supergirl, I have a few companies to run back at the West Coast. But you know I'm a call away, hence my arrival today. Show me where Supergirl is?" Ashley asked and Alex lead the way.

When they arrived at the med bay, Ashley's mood went down immediately.

"How could anybody do this to somebody else?" She was upset.

"It's Lex Luthor. He doesn't care about anybody but himself." Alex answered.

"Tell me about the tests you ran. Have you tried any antidotes?" Ashley asked.

"As soon as we inject it to her, it doesn't seem to work or help her even a bit. The green liquid is designed specifically to hurt her." Alex said.

"Let me get a few samples so I can bring them over to L Corp." Ashley said and Alex nodded.

After getting a few samples she told Alex she'd call her if she finds out anything with Lena.

"Thank you again. Please tell Lena that." Alex told her.

With that, Ashley drove off to L Corp.

**L CORP **

"Hi, Lena. I got the samples. Let's get to work?" Ashley asked.

"Thank you so much. Let's get to it." Lena said as they entered her lab.

They spent a few hours on studying the sample then took a quick break for lunch.

"Do you ever get bored in here?" Ashley asked.

"No. I'm always thinking about creating something and then I have to meeting people, do press. You know the usual." Lena told the other.

"I understand. What I meant is you're used to doing everything on your own don't you, Miss Luthor?" Ashley asked her smiling.

"Don't call me that ever again. And yes, I think I get to finish most things on my own." She answered.

"So why did you call? I know you can do it alone, don't get me wrong." Ashley said as she ate out of her takeout.

"With this one, I think I can't get it right as hard as I try." Lena said feeling less powerful than she usually is.

"You love her. That's why." Ashley casually blurted it out.

"Excuse me?" Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Kara's your best friend and employee. You're desperate to get back to the way things were that's why you can't function properly." Ashley said.

"Actually, she isn't both right now. I'm selling CatCo and we fought. That's why I went to LA." Lena said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Ashley looked down and felt bad for Lena.

They sat there in silence. Until Lena thought of something.

"Ashley, when you got to the DEO what was Supergirl wearing?" she asked as she stood up.

"Her suit. They think if they removed it from her, it would weaken her even more." Ashley answered.

"They need to get her out of it. Maybe that's why the antidotes don't work. The green liquid's purpose is to keep her in a coma because her suit absorbed the chemical." Lena told Ashley.

"I told you you'd figure this out for yourself." Ashley smiled and Lena was flattered but they have to make an antidote to make sure Supergirl doesn't weaken after the suit is taken off her.

A few hours later the two women rushed to the DEO.

**DEO OFFICE **

"Alex, we know what to do. Close the curtains at the med bay." Lena commanded. Alex did exactly what she was told.

Lena, Alex, and Ashley all wore surgical clothes as they operate on Kara.

"Her suit absorbed the green liquid, which is a chemical that causes coma. We need to take it off Kara, and we have to make sure that the antidote is quickly injected so her vitals would be stable." Lena explained.

Alex cut off Kara's suit while Lena prepared the antidote and Ashley checks on Kara's vitals.

"Lena, the antidote please." Alex was determined this would finally get her sister back.

As soon as Lena injected Kara the antidote, Ashley told them Kara's vitals were back to normal.

They waited for Kara to get up.

A few hours later, Kara opened her eyes. Lena was the first person she saw.

"Lena!" She shouted causing her pain.

"Kara, relax." Alex told her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Lena.

"I found a cure with Ashley's help." Lena told her best friend.

"Hi, Kara. I mean Supergirl." Ashley smiled at her awkwardly. Alex and Lena couldn't believe how similar the two are. They were really weird and really cute at the same time.

"You're here? Or am I high on something?" Kara asked. They all laughed.

"I went here when Lena told me you were in trouble." Ashley smiled.

"I want to give you all a hug but I feel like I've been hit by a planet." Kara told them.

"Get some rest, I have to talk to the guys out there about the battle." Alex said as she went to give Kara a kiss on the hand. "I'm really glad you're back." Kara smiled at her.

"I'm heading out for coffee. I'll be back in a few hours." Ashley excused herself and left.

"Lena, please stay. I can't be alone right now." Kara pleaded.

"Okay, Kara. I don't want to ruin your night but I know Lex is working with the robot thing that attacked. He told me there were Aliens who found him after I shoot him dead and thought he would help them with whatever plan they have." Lena told her.

"I asked you to stay cause it's Friday. I need to interview you. Miss Luthor, why are you selling CatCo media? Is it because you give up on me?" Kara asked with all seriousness.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I sold it because I don't want to put the employees in danger with everything that's happening with my personal life." Lena answered her.

"Who is the new owner of CatCo?" Kara asked.

"She's not someone new. Cat Grant bought it from me and I thought we need the Queen of All Media back to National City." Lena answered.

"For real? You're not joking?" Kara asked her best friend.

"You just woke up from a coma. I'm serious." She said.

"Last question, could I drop by your office tomorrow for a proper interview and then go out for dinner?" Kara didn't know what got into her to be straightforward, might as well not waste time and beg Lena to take her back.

"How could I say no? You've always been persistent. Dinner's on me." Lena said. She couldn't believe Kara wanted to spend time with her instead of planning a revenge on those who attacked her.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**DEO OFFICE**

Mon-El arrived at the DEO office and screamed.

"I'm back."

Alex, J'onn, Nia, and Brainy rushed to greet the Legion leader.

"Mon-El!" Brainy was excited and gave him a high five.

"Calm down, Brainy. You missed me, I know. I missed you a lot too. I heard you're doing a great job here. As well as dating Dreamer." Mon-El answered.

"Thank you for coming, it was my idea to ask you for help." Alex told him.

"How are you, Mon-El? How's the future?" J'onn asked.

"Anything for the DEO. Everything's good in the future. I'm sensing something really terrible is happening here." Mon-El cut to the chase.

"Supergirl got into a coma. She just recovered last night and she has no suit. So if there's an attack from the evil aliens, we wouldn't be able to defeat them." Alex said worrying.

"Don't worry. WE can do this together, especially now that you're Director Danvers. About the suit. I think I can help." Mon-El said.

They all looked at him weirdly.

"Did someone say suit? Hello everyone. I'm home." Said Winn.

"Winn!" Alex tackled hug him.

"Thank you, Director Danvers. I missed you a lot." He told her.

"As much as I want to mingle with you all. We have a mission. I'll be working on a new suit for Supergirl." Winn said until he was interrupted by another tackle hug by Kara.

"Winn! I missed you. How are you? How's the future? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kara was super giddy and Winn was rubbing his arm because he got hurt.

"Kara, I missed you too. I need to make Supergirl's suit now. The future is great and I don't actually have a girlfriend. Thank you for reminding me." Winn joked.

"I'll leave you to it, Winn. I have to go to L Corp to interview Lena." Kara said.

"You're good now?" He asked.

"Yes. And why are you asking me that?" Kara didn't know how Winn knows about what happened between her and Lena.

"You know me and Lena are best buddies. She's my 2nd best buddy of course." Winn told her.

"Obviously I'm 2nd because you never talk to me." Kara said.

"It's because you're Supergirl. You don't need to hear from me." Winn smiled at her and proceeded to his old office.

**L CORP**

Bethany rushed to Lena's office.

"Ma'am Kara Danvers is here." She was told.

"It's okay. Bethany, you've seen her barge in here for the past couple of days. Don't be surprised." Lena told her assistant who nodded and left.

Kara entered the office slowly.

"Miss Danvers, nice to see you after two days." Lena started the banter.

"What? You already know I'm her right? Supergirl? Are we role playing?" Kara asked.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked surprised.

"I was in theater for a few years. Role playing." Kara repeated without any additional banter.

"Let's go right to the interview, Miss Danvers." Lena told her as she turned off her laptop.

"Lena, what are your plans after selling CatCo?" She took out her pad.

"My focus would be on L Corp making new discoveries and do some expansions. Most probably in LA." Lena said as Kara took note.

"Why bring it to the west coast?" Kara asked.

"Because the people over there need a boost in new discoveries. It's my responsibility to make it available to the public, not only for the rich celebrities." Lena answered.

"Thank you for taking some time off to answer my questions." Kara said as she put her things in her bag.

"Off record, Dinner's on you right? Let's go?" Kara smiled at Lena. The brunette rolled her eyes then nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 **

Kara and Lena were walking down 9th street on the way to their favorite Thai place.

"Kara, you're supposed to make it up to me but right now my feet are killing me." Lena complained. Kara understood how tired her best friend must feel after everything that happened from this week.

"I was going to ask you if you want me to fly us here." Kara smiled nervously.

"I wouldn't pass up on that." Lena smiled back.

"I kinda want us to spend more time together. No work. Just us." Kara said. They rarely had time alone because they were too busy saving each other.

"That's true. It's either aliens. L Corp, or wine nights. My life's a bit depressing, huh?" Lena asked her as they approached the restaurant.

"For others it may seem like it. But as long as you love what you do, that's all that matters." Kara answered.

They were approached by the receptionist.

"Miss Luthor, you may head to your usual spot. Our chefs are about to finish your orders. Please call me if you need anything." He politely said.

"Thank you, Dan." Lena said as she looked at Kara leading her upstairs to their spot.

"Why is this place empty?" It was unusual for this restaurant to be empty on a Saturday.

"I asked for them to reserve the whole place for us. I don't want to draw any attention from other people. Like you said, we don't spend much time alone." Lena smiled.

"About me being Supergirl. I want to apologize again. Lena, hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do. You were the only one who looks at me as just Kara. Now I know, I need you the most. Be it Kara or Supergirl. You save me more than anybody else." She looked at Lena with all sincerity.

"I appreciate that. I think it's time to give you a fair chance and not judge you about that. Let's see how this goes. It still scares me at times how you are the same person. When you were in a coma, Lex threatened me to never go to the DEO. That's when I knew I couldn't just let Supergirl die. I couldn't let my best friend die." Lena looked really worried as she recalled what happened.

They were interrupted when food was brought to their table. Kara was too excited as usual.

"Thank you so much for dinner. Thank you for listening and taking the time, Lena." Kara said as she stuffed her mouth full with mixed delicacies.

"Kara, you need to slow down. We can ask the chef for more. I did shut the whole place down." Lena assured her best friend.

"Weird flex but okay Miss Luthor." Kara winked.

"What was that for?" Lena laughed as she took a bite from her own meal.

"You still amaze me after all these years. You just shut the whole restaurant for dinner. That's my whole annual pay check at CatCo." Said Kara.

"It's a good thing you're Supergirl. You have two jobs. DEO can pay you more money." Lena teased her.

"You know I do that out of love. They pay me back by giving Alex a raise and then buys me lots of food for dinner." Kara was proud of that and Lena admired that about her.

They took a few bites and fell into silence. Kara asked Lena out of the blue.

"If you had super powers, what would it be?" Kara stopped eating ready to listen to her best friend.

"Make anybody tell me the truth at all times." Lena said quickly. "No offense." She added. Smirking.

"None taken. You really are different. Most would say invisibility or fly." Kara looked at Lena and took in the beauty that was in front of her. All of it. Her wit, strength, and kindness.

"You can't blame me. I'm still a Luthor. After what Chloe did? I don't trust anybody else." Lena reminded Kara of the incident.

"Lena, I need to tell you something." Kara said as she took Lena's hand.

"Not yet, Kara. Not tonight." Lena smiled at her best friend as she rubbed Kara's hand with her thumb.

"Got it. Should we order dessert?" Kara smiled trying to dodge the bullet.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 **

"Thank you for tonight, Lena. Really. I never thought you'd even give me a chance to be your friend." Kara said as she walked Lena to her apartment.

"No worries, Kara. Let's do this again. Next week maybe?" Lena smiled.

"My turn to pick a place. Don't expect me to close down a restaurant though." Kara told her.

"I won't. You don't have to do that for me. See you, Kara. At least message me when you get home. Good night." Lena said as she walked in to her apartment.

**DEO OFFICE**

"Good evening, everyone. How are y'all?" Kara asked as she went to the lobby.

"Someone's happy. I finished the suit. I added some upgrades that you'll know once on the field." Winn told her.

"Thanks, Winn. You're the best." She said before turning to Brainy.

"Any update on the robot or Lex? We need to beat them as soon as we can. They'll cause huge damage to National City if this goes any longer." Kara said.

"I've tracked the kryptonite liquid from your suit and I found traces of it from 6th to 8th street." Brainy answered.

"Lex wants me to battle him close to L Corp. He knows I can't hurt Lena anymore." Kara dropped her fist on the table. Thank goodness it was made out of the strongest element on earth.

"Hey, that's why we're here. He won't be able to just get to your head like that. We'll beat him." Mon-El re-assured Kara.

"We will. I need a team from 6th to 8th street in 10 minutes. We're not leaving until we stop Lex and whoever he's working with." J'onn said.

"Alex and Supergirl, you guys stay at 6th street. Mon-El and Nia, you can handle 7th street. I'll send you all an update if something comes up tonight."

"How about me and Brainy?" Winn asked.

"You're our eyes and ears. Find a way to stop them." J'onn told them.

They were all watching closely at the screens. When Ashley joined them.

"You all work so well together. This is a dream team." They all looked at her.

"Hi, Ashley. What are you doing here this late?" Kara asked her and gave her a hug.

"I was bored answering emails and calls in my hotel room so I went here. I know that you guys do a lot especially on the field. I want to see it live in action." Ashley said.

"The more, the better. We're going to take down Lex Luthor after what he did to Supergirl." Alex explained.

The emergency bell went off at the office. They knew it's time.

"I need you all here now. There are thousands of robots here and I can't kill them all." J'onn informed them through their comms.

"Ashley stay with Winn and Brainy. Time to go to work. See you later." Kara said as she quickly changed her clothes.

Supergirl immediately used her heat vision and targeted all the robots she could get rid of. Mon-El on the other hand used his ring to fly alongside Kara and killed half of the robots with another trick from the future.

Nia stuck with Alex on the ground fighting with the aliens who found Lex. Doda, a race from the 30th Century. They were flexible and fast but easy to kill.

As soon as Supergirl, Mon-El, and J'onn killed all the robots. They knew they only had to find Lex.

"Lex is at Lena's office." Nia told them.

"Affirmative. I just traced the krypton liquid and he is at L Corp." said Winn through their comms.

"I'm going up there. You all stay put at the perimeters. Supergirl, float a few meters away Lena's Office." Mon-El told them.

They all went to their places as Alex followed Mon-El as back up.

"Mon-El, press this button if you need back up. I'll be right behind you." Alex told him.

Mon-El got to to the top floor and went into Lena's office.

"What are you doing here?" Mon-El asked.

"Who are you and why do you care? Are you a friend of Supergirl?" Lex asked him as he sat on Lena's chair.

"I used to own this place. Everything Lena owns now? It's all mine. I'm just taking it all back." Lex smiled as he told Mon-El.

"You're a Daxamite and you used to date Supergirl. How the hell are you alive right now after what Lena did?"

"Yes to both. I'm alive because Supergirl saved me and I'm from the future. Lex, I'm here to tell you that I'm 1,568 steps ahead of you. This would never end well so you might as well give up and come with me." Mon-El said.

"Are you sure about that?" Lex laughed at Mon-el's words.

Nia talked to them through their comms. "Lex has a new weapon hidden below the desk."

"How bad is it going to be?" asked Supergirl.

"Mon-El might die." Nia answered.

"Lena made adjustments to her office. We can't talk to Mon-El right now." Supergirl told them.

"I gave Mon-El the half of T-422. I told him to press it when he needs back up." Alex answered.

"That's not enough. Alex leave L Corp. I'm saving Mon-El." Supergirl commanded.

Ashley suddenly spoke through their comms.

"That T-422 has a bomb that could go off 3 seconds after you press the 4th button. Use it if you have to Supergirl."

"I can't. We can't damage L Corp." Kara answered.

"This is Lena. I'm allowing you, Supergirl." Kara couldn't believe it but she had no time to process this.

**LENA'S OFFICE **

"Any final words, Daxamite? I have something that would kill you for good." When Lex pulled up the gun designed to kill Daxamites, Supergirl flew into the office.

"Supergirl, I'm glad you came. I heard you and my sister are no longer friends. How does it feel like? Now I get to kill two aliens at the same time." Lex said.

"Goodbye, Lex. This time for good." Kara pressed the button on the T-422 and used her heat vision to exit Lena's balcony doors with Mon-El, trapping Lex inside.

**DEO OFFICE**

"Lena, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said as she broke down at the DEO lobby. All eyes on them.

"Supergirl, it's okay. I killed him right? He deserves it." Lena hugged Kara.

"Stop crying, Kara. It's okay. Look at me." Kara wiped her tears and looked at Lena's eyes.

"It's okay. You had to." Kara hugged Lena even tighter.

Everybody left them alone to have the conversation that they need.

"They look good together." Ashley said as they went to the pantry.

"But they aren't. Right?" Winn asked.

"Nope. Kara haven't admitted her feelings." Alex said.

"Anybody tell her that, I'll break you into pieces." Alex couldn't believe it slipped her tongue.

After a few minutes, Kara went in the pantry with Lena.

"We're going home. Thank you for helping tonight. Are you good Ashley?" Kara asked her friend.

"Never been better. The thrill made me want to do this for good. See you tomorrow. Take care guys." She smiled at the pair.

They all remained quiet.

Lena and Kara were back at the lobby. "Do you want to stay over my place? I couldn't sleep alone after that." Kara asked her best friend.

"How about you stay over at my place?" Lena asked. She knew Kara would do a lot of things to make her feel comfortable. It's time she took care of Kara.

"That's a good idea." Kara answered.

"Do you want me to fly us there?" Kara asked Lena.

"Yes. Whatever gets us home faster. You have to sleep it off already." Lena said.

Kara scooped her up carefully before flying to Lena's place.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 **

**A WEEK AFTER LEX'S DEATH **

Lena held a press conference at one of L-Corp's hall.

One reporter asked. "Miss Luthor, how come your building didn't burst down into flames after the explosion?"

"I've made renovations a month ago as I stayed at LA. I needed to make sure I'm ready for any threats and attacks so I spent most of the company's funds in renovating this building." Lena answered.

"How are you coping up after losing your brother again?" Someone asked.

"It hurts but he harmed a lot of innocent people. There are people who lost their loved ones because of him and I don't tolerate that behavior even if it was my brother's." She answered uncomfortably.

"Are you mad at Supergirl? She killed him." A reporter blurted out.

"No. Supergirl will always choose what's good. She stands by what she believes in and I stand by her. You may look at it that way but I see it as Supergirl saving a fellow alien from a hate crime by Lex." Lena answered with pride.

"Last question, Kara Danvers from CatCo Media." Kara stood up smiling at Lena. The brunette did everything to hide her happiness.

"Yes, Miss Danvers?" Lena asked smiling.

"What would you like to say to Supergirl?" Kara smiled as she took out her recorder.

"I'm with you. Always." With that said, Lena left the hall and went straight up her office.

Kara flew to Noonan's and bought three cinnamon buns and black coffee.

She landed at Lena's balcony.

"Could you open the doors for me?" She asked Lena. The brunette stood up from her desk and faced her through the glass doors.

"Use your heat vision at the left scanner. I added that last night." Lena looked at Kara in a way she didn't before. She wanted Kara to know what they've been dodging for the past years.

"Does that mean I'm you forgive me?" Kara asked as she walked into Lena's office only a few inches away from her best friend.

"Yes. I forgive you." Lena said. She smiled at Kara and they stood there for a few seconds. Before Lena breaks the silence.

"What do you have there?" She asked her best friend.

"I bought you cinnamon buns and black coffee. I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast because of the press conference?" Kara smiled as she placed the bag on Lena's desk.

"One more thing, I noticed our picture isn't here anymore. I brought you a new one." Kara took out the frame. It was their first picture together out for brunch. Kara was laughing and Lena was holding her shoulder looking at her and laughing as well.

"You didn't have to bring me all these. You're the best. But to be honest, about the picture, I smashed it the day I left for LA." Lena picked up the new frame Kara just brought. She never saw herself this happy.

"I'm only this happy when I'm with you." Lena said looking at Kara.

"I'm glad to be of service. And it's pretty cool I get to be friends with a genius. Not just any genius, Lena Luthor. The smartest, most powerful, and most genuine woman I've ever known.' Kara said walking closer.

"Maybe not the most genuine." Lena chuckled nervously.

"You think you're not because you're used to being perceived as evil or selfish. What I admire about you is that you're not afraid of standing by what you know is right. You could've let Supergirl die a lot of times, but you go the distance to fight for me. You fight for my friends and you fight for others. Lena Luthor, you are the hero everybody should look up to. You don't have super strength or super hearing, but I could only wish I could have the same confidence and poise as you do." Kara just felt like telling the truth. It's time.

"Kara—" Lena tried stopping her.

"Let me finish. I hid the biggest secret in my life ever from you because I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want the one I love the most get hurt because if something happens to you, I would forget what I believe in and maybe make the worst decisions. I told you I was going to tell you something when we're good." Kara looked at her hands awkwardly. She doesn't know how to say this because it's been a long time since she opened up to someone.

"I'm not stopping you this time." Lena said as she walked close to Kara. Her best friend looked her in the eyes. She hoped Kara would say what she's been thinking of.

"I love you, Lena. I love you more than anybody on this planet and all the other planets I've been to. I love what we do. I'd choose doing everything with you. I want to wake up next to you, I want to cook with you, eat with you, make new discoveries with you. But most of all, I want to save the world with you. I thought I knew what love was but then you showed me how crazy it is. When we're together and you look at me with those eyes, I feel like I'm enough. I don't have to be super at anything. You look at me like you know all of me and accept me wholeheartedly. I love you." Kara said as she took Lena's hands. Lena cried at her best friend's words. She took a few seconds to compose her thoughts.

"Kara, everything you just told me, is what I've always wanted to hear. A lot of people think they know me, but only you know who I truly am. You know me more than I know myself and that's close to impossible. You're always with me even if no one believed in me. I'm grateful that I get to be your best friend in this lifetime and I thought I had it all. When I met you, you're everything I ever wanted. I love you, Kara Danvers." Lena said as Kara wiped her tears. Lena was a few inches away from Kara. She was staring at the other's girl's lips.

"I want to kiss you but-" Kara told Lena but she was cut off.

"Just kiss me already." Lena pulled Kara's waist slowly. Kara thought her brain turned off as she did what she was told. She kissed Lena. Not like a cute kiss. Like KISSED Lena with all that she has. She kissed her with so much passion but with just the right amount and not send them overboard. She didn't want to ruin their first kiss.

Lena on the other hand, was unable to stop herself. She kept pulling Kara closer. A few more seconds until Kara stopped.

"That was wow. I think we need to save some for tonight." Kara said as she giggled.

"Kara, are you planning on sleeping with me tonight already?" Lena teased.

"Excuse me, I just meant I want to kiss you more later!" Kara's eyes widened.

"See you for dinner?" Lena asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah. Dinner. Sounds awesome. What do you want later? Do you want to eat out? Or stay in? Your place? Or my place?" Kara was starting to panic.

"Babe, calm down. It's just dinner. Come back here at 6 pm." Lena smiled as she held Kara's hand.

"Babe. I like the sound of that. See you later." Kara left her office. Then ran back in after a few seconds to give her a kiss.

"Can't get enough of you." To be honest, Lena was getting turned on. She had to stop before she ask Supergirl to take her home.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE NEXT DAY (BREAKFAST) **

Kara decided to round up the gang for Winn and Ashley's departure. Everyone were busy looking at their phones as they waited for food.

Kara invited Lena. She kept it a secret to everyone because she wasn't ready for anyone's reaction.

A few minutes later, Lena arrived and Kara didn't know what to do. Everybody greeted Lena who was looking extra beautiful today. Or maybe it's because she's Kara's girlfriend now. They're glowing and everybody knew something was up.

"Hi, Kara." She greeted her girlfriend who was just staring at her. Kara then stood up and gave her the most awkward hug ever.

"Hi, Lena." She whispered and made everybody question what just happened.

"What are you having?" Kara asked.

"Any salad." She smiled at Kara.

"Did you eat the cinnamon buns yesterday?" Kara thought about the snacks she brought.

"I ate half a bun and gave it to Bethany." Lena felt guilty.

"Don't look at me like I killed a dog, I just have a smaller appetite." Lena continued. Kara just shook her head.

"Why didn't you buy me any yesterday?" Asked Winn.

"Me too, Kara. I was hungry yesterday morning at the reporters' meeting." Nia smiled and teased her boss.

"I was at Lena's press conference yesterday. If you were there, I would have bought you some too." Kara felt guilty.

"You never gave me breakfast cinnamon buns. I practically raised you." Said Alex.

They laughed and fell silent. Their food was served and everybody dug in. It was going to be a long day for all of them as usual.

"Do you want some?" Kara casually offered Lena her drink and the brunette took a sip of her drink.

Alex was looking at her sister suspiciously. "Talk. Later" she mouthed to Kara.

After eating, they said their goodbyes as Ashley and Winn left for LA.

James, Kelly, Alex, J'onn, Nia, and Brainy were talking a bit further from the new couple.

"Should I pick you up at 7?" Kara asked Lena trying her best not to hold her girlfriend.

Lena's eyes shoot up and stared right into hers.

"I might stay late at the office. You could stay there while I do boring work." Lena on the other hand just wanted to kiss Kara but she knew Kara hasn't told anybody about it. It's okay. They should enjoy this first.

"I'll see you later after work then, Lena Luthor." Kara smiled as she hugged her girlfriend.

Brainy was looking at them because he needed to tell Kara something.

"Why are they hugging? Is it mandatory for humans to be always affectionate?" He asked.

"No." They answered in unison.

"Let's head back to the office. I need to do some rounds." J'onn said trying to divert their attentions.

**DEO OFFICE 4 PM **

Kara landed at the balcony quietly and went inside. The DEO's never been this quiet. No alien crimes or attacks have been happening.

She went to the lobby and asked Brainy where Mon-El was.

"He's getting ready to go back to the future. He's at the training room."

She headed to the said room to see her ex break a sweat.

"The future did you good. I can't believe how great of a man you turned out to be." Kara said.

"It's all you. You're the only reason I became who I am. We're lucky to have you." Mon-el smiled at her.

"How's Imra and the kids?" Kara smiled. Thinking how fast everything happened and how she thought of having a future with Mon-el a few years back.

"They're good. Imra wanted to come and help after we learned about you but I told her I can handle it." Mon-el was proud talking about his family.

"Thank you for coming here to save me. You even extended your stay to make sure everything's alright." Kara couldn't believe how many people cared enough to fight her battles with her.

"No problem. I told you I'll be here whenever you need me. I better get back to the future. That sounds corny. See you, Kara." Mon-el said smiling at her genuinely. Kara was happy they finally have the people they deserve.

Kara was hesitant but she hugged Mon-el. "Take care of your family." Kara said.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**7 PM **

**DEO OFFICE **

Kara was looking down on her phone about to text Lena.

"Good evening, are you guys busy?" Lena asked as she went inside and saw Alex at the lobby.

"No. We're packing up for the night. Do you need anything? Another assassination attempt that Supergirl might help you with?" Alex asked.

"Everything's well. Thank you for offering. I'm actually here to pick up Supergirl." Lena said softly, trying not to be suspicious.

"Oh. Okay then. Let me call her." Alex said in a very sarcastic way that only Kara would understand. She used it when they were younger to threaten Kara.

"I'm here. Good evening to my favorite people on this planet. Lena, what a surprise. I thought you had to finish something." Kara asked her with her eyes wide open.

"I did but I managed to finish it a few hours ago. I'll wait for you in the car. See you, Alex." Lena said as she headed out.

"Take care, Lena." She smiled at her friend.

"Kara Zor-El, explain yourself tomorrow at breakfast." Alex told her in a stern way.

"Yes, Director." Kara said trying to stay calm.

"You may go. Don't keep the lady waiting." Alex said as she walked away.

Supergirl flew as fast as she could to Lena's car. She was surprised Lena used her Ferrari because she was never seen Lena drive before.

Kara opened the door as gentle as she can. "This is expensive I don't think I can sit inside. It may break."

"Kara, get in. Don't worry I have two of this at home." Lena commanded her girlfriend.

"Okie dokie." Said Kara as she sat down.

Lena drove off from 0-60 and Kara held on for dear life. She flies extremely fast but sitting in Lena's car made her feel like flying on asphalt.

After a few seconds Lena turned to Kara.

"You should have seen Alex's face when I told her I'm picking you up. I think you should at least tell her." Lena said as Kara sat down the passenger seat.

"Believe me. I know. She looked at me the same way when you left. She invited herself over for breakfast tomorrow. I need all the luck in the world." Kara said.

"Bummer. I thought you were staying at my place for dinner and breakfast." Lena said as she stepped harder on the gas pedal.

"Lena, are you trying to kill me?" Kara was scared.

"Drama Queen, it's a good thing you're invincible then." Lena teased her. Kara looked at her. She never cursed but _fuck_ _Lena's hot. _With the brunette's hair down, looking focused on the road.

In a few minutes, they've reached Lena's apartment.

"That was worse than your private jet incident." Kara told her girlfriend.

"Don't insult my driving. Tell me the truth. Did Supergirl save me that night?" Lena asked her.

"Yes, I did." Kara answered in a heartbeat.

"Why did you pretend you passed out?" Lena loved making fun of Kara despite her weird sense of humor.

Instead of thinking of a comeback, she held Lena by the hips. Lifted the brunette's chin and gave her a kiss. Lena tried to deepen the kiss until Kara walked away giggling.

"You did not just do that to me, Kara Danvers." Lena had difficulty whenever she doesn't get things her way. She walked to Kara and gave her a kiss, slow at first, then deepened it in a few seconds. Their tongues battling for dominance. Lena kissed Kara's neck then left her hanging.

"I'm ordering Chinese." She said as she laughed at Kara's expression.

"You'll regret that. I'll show you after we eat." Kara teased Lena.

Lena almost dropped the call trying to be sane but she hates losing.

"Let's see about that." Was the last thing she said then she bit her lip trying to suppress what she's feeling.

After eating, Kara took the initiative to clean up, especially after eating two trays of potstickers that Lena definitely didn't have. Not even one.

"Should I order more potstickers next time?" Lena asked as she felt bad looking at Kara eating all desserts she found from the brunette's fridge.

"No. I could only eat two trays when I'm not too hungry from work. If I had a long day, I could eat three and an extra tub of ice cream." Kara said in all seriousness. Lena was worried because it sounded too unhealthy.

"Got it. So…" Lena was shy "are you staying the night?" She smirked at Kara.

The blonde couldn't find the words to say. "Uhm. Should I? Do you want me to?" Kara asked.

"Of course, I do." Lena said as she went closer to Kara who was leaning at her counter top.

"Do you want to slow down a bit?" Kara asked nervously.

"I don't think I can. I've thought about this so many times. I never thought this would happen in reality." Lena was honest. She craved Kara. She wanted to have her all to herself.

"I'm scared I might hurt you. I think it's best if we did this some other time." Kara wasn't prepared. Even if she hated her answer, she stood by it. It's too soon for her.

"I can wait till you're ready. I won't force you to do something you don't want." Lena smiled at Kara as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I want to. So bad. Soon, Lena." Kara said as she kissed Lena's forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**2 WEEKS AFTER (CATCO OFFICE) **

Kara was talking to Cat Grant about an article she was tasked to write. Her phone rang and excused herself to answer it.

"Miss Grant, I need to work on the article and I've got a lead. I'll comeback ASAP." Alex called her about a disease circulating National City.

"Kira. I know the truth. You may leave whenever National City needs you. Pardon me, when the world needs you." Cat gave her a small smile.

"Thank you. You knew it ever since?" Kara asked her.

"Duh? I know everything." Cat said and raised an eyebrow.

With that, Kara left for the DEO.

**DEO OFFICE **

"What's up, Brainy?" She said as she entered the lobby.

"We've had 4 cases of people who got a disease that hospitals can't seem to find a cure for. They couldn't detect it in the first place." Brainy told her.

"How do we solve this?" Alex asked her.

"Do you have the profiles of the victims?" Kara asked.

Brainy projected the files on the screens.

"How did you know about this?" Kara looked at Alex.

"Nia was tasked by Cat to look into new outbreaks in the city. She found it bizarre that the doctors can't detect why the victims are sick." Alex answered her.

"I better look into it. I'll see you all later." Kara said as she flew out of the balcony and went back to CatCo.

**CATCO OFFICE **

Kara was inside the elevator thinking about asking Nia for help. As soon as the doors opened, Nia was already there.

"Kara, you're looking for me?" She smiled brightly at her boss.

"You dreamt about it?" Kara said amused.

"Yup. And we should go to the National City Hospital now to see the victims. It's really frustrating when nobody knows what to do about it. I'm a reporter, I need the public to know the truth." Nia was shaking out of frustration.

"Hey, Nia. Calm down. We can do this. We just have to look into it ourselves." Kara then lead the way to Cat's office.

"Miss Grant, Nia and I are headed to the National City Hospital for the report she's working on. I think she needs me on this one. Is it okay?" Kara asked her boss. Cat heard the desperation on her favorite employee's voice and she knew this was Supergirl's mission too.

"If there's dangerous and life-risking news, you know I always rely on you to report on that. Go ahead." Cat said in her normal poised self.

**NATIONAL CITY HOSPITAL **

Nia looked for the doctors she interviewed. Kara took over the interview.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kara Danvers from CatCo Media. Could you please brief me on what's happening to the four victims?" The doctors were ready to fill her in.

"All of them have high fever and nauseas. They could only eat a few bites of food and they keep on saying there's a burning sensation when they try to swallow." One of the doctors answered.

"Have you tried running all the tests on them?"

"Yes. Even their allergic reactions. I haven't seen anything like this. Their vitals remain stable despite all the symptoms they told us."

"Is it okay to get a copy of their tests? I think I know who could help." Kara said. Nia took the test result copies from the doctors and put it in her bag.

"Thanks everyone. I'll get back as soon as I sort things out." Kara told the doctors.

The whole city knew she was friends with Lena Luthor and Cat Grant's assistant-turned-best reporter so whenever she walks in to their offices they show her respect.

"What's next boss?" Nia asked. As she handed the files to Kara.

"I'm going to L Corp. You go back to the office and contact as many doctors as you can in neighboring cities. Ask them if there are any victims who are experiencing the same thing. See you at dinner." Nia knew it was going to be a long night for her.

**L CORP **

Kara landed on Lena's balcony softly so the other won't be startled.

"Supergirl, what brings you here?" Lena smiled and poured two glasses of water and offered her girlfriend's alter-ego.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor. I'm here to ask you a favor." Kara stood firm in front of Lena.

"Super asking a favor from a Luthor. How may I help you?" Lena said standing up from her chair and offering the other to sit on the couch.

"There are 4 victims at National City Hospital, doctors don't know why or what it is that they have. They couldn't detect where it's from or how it happened. Lena, you're the only person in the world who has access to the tech we need. The government would pay you if anything goes overboard." Lena knew this was something terrible as soon as the government gets involved.

"No need for their financial assistance. I can handle that myself. Do you have any of the files so I can work on it now? It would be top priority." Lena smiled at Supergirl.

"Yes, here are the results from the doctors at the hospital. I better get back to the DEO to give them their copies. I'll see you later?" Kara smiled at Lena.

"Supergirl, my girlfriend might hate the idea." Lena joked.

"I'll see you later. Fly safe." Lena said and Kara took off from her balcony.

Chills. It will always give her chills. They have to discuss Kara being Supergirl though. They have to be careful not to expose her identity.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**DEO OFFICE **

"Alex, here are the files from the hospital. They have no idea what's going on so I asked Lena for help." Kara said. Alex questioning how Kara reacted on this quickly.

"Why are you so surprised? She's the only person in the entire world who has everything we need. Are you okay with this?" Kara asked her sister for permission.

"You know I am as long as it's for the people." Alex answered, scanning the files handed to her.

"Do you want her to work here or at L Corp?" Kara asked out of curiosity. Lena and Alex weren't really up for the idea when they had to face Lockwood.

"It's better if she's here. Ask her if she's comfortable and if there's anything she needs when she gets here." Alex commanded.

"Got it. I have to tell you something." Kara wanted her to know the truth before they proceed with this case.

"You don't have to. I know." Alex smiled at her younger sister.

"That was easy. I'm going back to the office. Dinner later at my apartment." Kara said walking out to the balcony, taking in the view for a few seconds before flying off to CatCo.

**CATCO (a few hours later) **

"Nia, I think we've done enough for tonight. I'll talk to Miss Grant. Please tell Alex and the others at DEO that I'm hosting dinner tonight. I'll meet you at my apartment. Take care." Kara smiled at the reporter.

She went in Cat's office bringing her a copy of the files.

"Good evening, Miss Grant. I've got some files from the doctors. Nia and I are clueless on this article. We don't have anything just sick victims and it's infuriating. I just wanted to tell you in advance that we may be out of the office for this week. We'll be working closely with Lena Luthor and the DEO to get this done." She said, sitting down on one of Cat's couches.

"Obviously you're mixing work with pleasure, working with Lena Luthor, your girlfriend." Cat smiled at her.

"I'm not going to ask you how you know that. You still surprise me, Miss Grant." Kara looked down, shaking her head.

"Have you thought about everything that comes with dating Lena Luthor, Kira?" Kara knew this was going to be one of Cat's advices she missed hearing.

"Yes, Miss Grant. I thought about it more than I should." She answered confidently.

"You're smart but I just want to remind you of what comes with dating Lena. You're living a double life, as Danvers and as "her". You work for me more than 8 hours a day and between those hours you go out to save people. You don't have time for yourself to be honest. Lena Luthor, on the other hand, is the most powerful woman on the planet. That's right. I know I'm number 2. Imagine how difficult it would be to be dating the most powerful woman on the planet. She's got twice the amount of meetings I have in a day, she holds galas every other week, she makes discoveries to save humanity. I want you to make sure, you're ready for it." Cat just served her the right amount of truth and tough love.

"Wow, that's a lot. And everything you said is right. I never doubted my decisions, Miss Grant. To be honest, I'm scared. I'm terrified. This time, I know Lena is all I want. I don't see myself with anybody else. It would end me if things don't work out between us." Kara sighed.

"One thing's for sure, if you know what you want and you choose it every single day. It would work. Like how it turned out with my decisions. Go, Kira. That's all for tonight." Kara then spun and changed into Supergirl.

"It feels good not having to hide this from you." Kara said before heading out to Cat's balcony and flying to L Corp.

Lena was outside the balcony when she saw Supergirl staring at her a few meters above her office.

"Supergirl, this is twice in one day. I feel special." Lena said, looking at Kara.

"You are, Miss Luthor. How about I fly you back home for dinner? My place." Kara smiled as she was eager to get home to eat potstickers.

"Let's go then, my hero."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**KARA'S APARTMENT **

Alex, Kelly, and Nia were already in Kara's apartment preparing the cutlery on the table when Supergirl and Lena arrived.

"Would you look at that." Kelly teased the younger Danvers.

"Alex, here's for the food. I'm sorry I took longer than expected. Miss Grant talked to me." Kara said giving her sister money.

"I didn't know we had company." Lena said to Kara confused.

"I'm sorry this is kind of a game night slash first meeting about the victims." Kara answered, giving Lena a quick hug.

"What's that about?" Nia asked wide-eyed.

"I'm surprised you haven't dreamt about your boss and Lena." Alex teased the new couple.

"Thank Rao. I'm sure those dreams are inappropriate." Nia said under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara said using her super speed after changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Cheater. You used your super hearing. That's invasion of privacy." Nia fought back.

There was a knock on the door, Alex rushed to grab their dinner.

"Stop it, children. Food's already here." Alex laid it all out on the table.

There was another knock on the door, Kara used her x ray vision to see who it was.

J'onn, Brainy, and James were waiting.

"Come in!" she shouted.

They all sat down eating dinner, all tired from a long day at work.

Nia was the first to finish eating, as usual, after cleaning up she went straight to the couch. She would always have her post-dinner nap that the others would find funny.

After they ate, Nia sat up feeling energetic.

"What did you dream about, Dreamer?" Kara teased her protégé.

"You and Lena dating." Nia said casually while setting up their chosen game for the night.

Kara accidentally crushed her wine glass and everybody laughed.

"Nia, that's not something for you to say out in the open." Alex pretended to scold the youngest member of the group.

"Don't blame her. We all know." James said as he washed the dishes.

"And you're not mad?" Lena clarified.

"I could be but it would be pointless. The way you look at each other, that's something everybody deserves. You're lucky you found each other." James smiled at Lena.

"Nia Nall, do me a favor and don't date anybody else. This seems complicated. I've watched this on television. It's the Bachelorette, the suitress has to choose among a lot of suitors." Brainy told her in front of everybody.

"Brainy, that's a bit too much. Congratulations to the new couple. Now let's get down to business." Alex told them as she took out the folders from the hospital.

"I didn't think about announcing it this way. Basically, you guys announced it for me and Lena. Thank you. Right, back to business." Kara said as she sat down the floor, Lena following her and holding her hand.

"PDA, oh wow." Kelly whispered.

"Lena, I'm here to formally ask for your help. Only you could save the world especially this is your field right now. Would you work with us at the DEO?" Alex asked Lena politely.

"I already said yes to Supergirl. I'll bring everything I need at the DEO tomorrow. Saving the world became my thing now anyway." Lena smiled, gripping Kara's hand a little tighter.

"I'll cover Kara and Nia's shifts at CatCo. I know you guys would be flying around National City for this one. Hopefully no other victims get whatever this unknown sickness is." James said as he browsed the files.

"Thanks, James. Do you want us to cover your shift as the Guardian? I'm sure Miss Grant would drive you crazy." Kara offered.

"I don't think the Guardian is needed for this one. He'll just bring coffees for Miss Grant this week." They laughed at his statement.

"Can we please play What Do You Meme already? I've bought this two weeks ago but then Kara got into a coma and everybody else were busy with their lives." Nia asked eagerly.

"Okay then. Game night begins." J'onn said.

After a few hours of laughing and explaining to Lena what memes are, they took off and said their goodbyes.

"So, should I fly you home?" Kara smiled at Lena. Her heart beats faster when Lena walks towards her circling her arms around Kara's neck.

"How about I stay the night?" Lena asked kissing Kara's neck making the other moan.

"Lena, please stop before I couldn't" Kara begged already feeling a rush in her body.

"Then don't stop. I wouldn't want you to." Lena initiated the kiss. There was something about kissing Kara that she never got tired off. It was always about how good it felt to finally have the woman she wanted. But also, someone who she couldn't totally have as Kara didn't want to do anything yet.

"Believe me when I say I use my super strength to resist you. After all this craziness, I promise you. I'll make it worth it. I wouldn't stop even if you couldn't take it anymore" Kara said and Lena knew there's nothing she can do about it.

"Damn, Kara. I didn't know you had it in you." Lena kissed Kara deeper this time.

"Let's get to bed. We have work tomorrow." Lena said as she walked to Kara's bed holding onto Kara's hand.

"Lena, I just want to remind you that you're not dating Supergirl. At least not in front of people who don't know my true identity." Kara said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Got it. Don't worry. I can keep a secret just like you." Lena took a jab at the other.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 **

**DEO OFFICE **

"Good morning, everyone!" Kara greeted cheerfully as she made her way to the DEO lobby.

"Good morning, to you only, Supergirl. You have cinnamon buns over here with a note." Brainy handed her the box from Noonan's.

It read: Have a great day at work, Supergirl. – Lena

"Talk about something short and sweet. It's not like she arriving here anytime soon." Alex teased her younger sister.

"Don't be bitter, Alex. I'm sorry you don't have cinnamon buns for breakfast." Kara said in a harsh tone.

"Oh I had breakfast. Ten times better than those buns, I tell you. I'm sorry you can't relate." Alex snapped back.

"Too much of that, let's talk about the case. Lena Luthor's expected to arrive soon, Alex please run the tests with her. Tell me if there's anything you need so I can get it done with Supergirl and Dreamer." J'onn told Alex.

"You heard him, I'll be working with Lena. You don't get to do funny business, Supergirl." Alex said seriously and headed to the lab.

Supergirl was leaving the DEO when Lena arrived.

"Miss Luthor, thank you for breakfast." She smiled brightly.

"Anytime, Supergirl." Lena knew she was there for a reason and it wasn't to keep flirting with her girlfriend. She stayed calm and went straight to the lab.

**DEO LAB **

"Alex, this is something else. We've tested all the samples for diseases, allergies, and even cancer. How do we do this?" Lena stood up staring at the profiles of the patients. They did 3 hours of testing without any breaks.

"Do you think it was an outbreak?" Alex asked.

"Outbreaks can be easily traced. They spread quickly and show the same patterns and symptoms. They symptoms gradually gets worse, in this it showed up all at the same time." Lena's eyes still glued to the screens.

"Alex, could you tell me the dates the victims got to the hospital? When were they confined? Exact time and date please." Lena said thinking beyond her usual thoughts, trying to question Science as usual.

"All of them were confined Monday, 9 to 10 am, only a few minutes apart. The condition doesn't get worse according to the doctors. I called them earlier and nothing's changed." Alex answered.

"What if it's given to them? What if it's a man-made disease. Do you think we can trace whatever it is in their systems that may have been injected to them or consumed by them." Just like that, the pair left the DEO to go to National City Hospital.

Alex texted Kara, "We're on our way to the Hospital. We might need you as a reporter." Kara got it, Supergirl shouldn't show up out of the blue.

**NATIONAL CITY HOSPITAL **

Alex and Lena entered the hospital and as soon as the doctors saw them, they rushed to their side.

"Miss Luthor, how may we help you?" Asked one of the doctors.

"Doctor, I'm with the US government and we might have figured out the problem." She answered. She didn't introduce Alex because it would freak out the doctors.

"The disease of the four victims may be man-made. If you look closely at the test results nothing unusual is happening. We've studied and tested all the possibilities but it seems this was given to them." Lena informed them.

"That makes sense. They've been in the same exact state since they got here on Monday. Maybe there's a cure we need to find that targets exactly what they have. Do you want to work with the victims?"

"Of course. As soon as possible. Please show us the way." Lena smiled looking at Alex who was nodding, knowing they're a few steps to finding a solution.

After talking to the victims herself, Lena found a breakthrough and confirmed it was man-made. She figured most of it with Alex and the doctors. As soon as they found an antidote, Alex contacted Kara.

"Kara, we found a cure. Get here ASAP."

After 30 seconds, Kara and Nia arrived at the hospital. There were press waiting outside but Lena made it clear that only CatCo can interview her.

"Kara Danvers with my co-reporter, Nia Nall. May I please interview who's in charge?" Kara asked the doctors.

"I'm in charge, but miss Luthor was responsible for figuring things out." Nia nudged Kara's side.

"Go interview Miss Luthor. I'll talk to the patients." Kara nodded and rushed to Lena's side.

"Miss Luthor, I got a few questions for you." Kara said leaning closer to her girlfriend.

"I got all day, Miss Danvers. How about a private interview at my office in 20 minutes?" Lena smirked.

"Lena, you have stuff at the office." Alex reminded her.

"Consider it a donation from L Corp. I've got to answer some questions." Lena said without breaking eye contact with Kara.

"Okay then. See you when I see you two." Alex teased the couple.

"This is far from over, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow. We need to find who's in charge of this." Lena then gave Alex the antidote files before leaving for L Corp.

"She's a hundred percent top." Alex whispered to Kara as Lena walked away from them.

"Can you not look at her that way?" Kara protested.

"Sis, get a grip. I'm just telling you for future reference." Alex laughed and left Kara alone questioning Alex's weird banter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **Writing is hard, but writing smut is harder.

**CHAPTER 26 **

**A WEEK AFTER THE MAN MADE DISEASE OUTBREAK **

Lena's been busy going back and forth from the DEO to L Corp helping to seek the culprit of the disease.

Kara was busy working with NIa trying to find the culprit at CatCo for the whole week and barely left the office, not even for dinner or sleep. On Thursday night, Alex called them saying they found a lead.

The pair flew straight to the DEO office.

"Alex, who's in charge of this?" Supergirl asked.

"We're not sure of it yet. But there's this guy who followed millionaire Lionel James for a week based on his home's CCTV. The hacking was courtesy of Winn Schott. Brainy thought it was immoral to do." Alex explained, projecting the profile on the screen.

"He owns a few of the top hotels in the country. A lot of guys would hate him obviously. I'd take over this with Nia. This one's for humanity." Kara explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex huffed.

"The DEO focuses on threats from extraterrestrial invasions. I think it's right if civilians take it from here. Thank you for the information, really. I'm sorry." Kara answered, knowing Alex would be hurt by the decision.

"Supergirl, no offense, Director Danvers is a civilian, so is Winn. Not to brag but I found the cure for the victims with DEO's help. I don't think you can come here and tell us to stop what we're doing when we're the ones who solve most of it afterall." Lena walked to the lobby wearing a nice fitted dress, hugging her in all the right places.

"I don't want to bring up history but a past FBI agent told me that there are things we should leave in the civilians' hands. I can see it clearly now. If this thing blows up, the DEO would be the first to know. I promise you that." Kara looked apologetic but everybody deserves to know the truth.

Alex knew there was nothing else she could do especially when Kara just brought up her past. Kara never wanted to hurt her intentionally. She knew her younger sister only wanted to make a point but damn was it a slap on the face to be stripped of something they've worked hard for.

Lena was at L Corp still working on the case, looking into Lionel James' profile. He's the male version of her. He spends most his hours at work, flying from one city to another, no social media, and no dating rumors. He's a loner.

She knows if there's anyone this guy would talk to, it would be her. She made sure she'll visit him in the hospital first thing in the morning. She couldn't do it now after Supergirl's speech on letting the civilians' do their thing.

Bethany opened her office door.

"Kara Danvers is here."

"No one can ever stop her. Let her in, Bethany. Thank you. Please take the rest of the night off." Lena smiled at her assistant.

Kara walked in to her office nervously and stood in front of her table.

"I bought you burger. I figured you wouldn't want to have dinner with me after what I said." She placed the paper bag on the corner of Lena's table.

"Thank you, Kara. Is there anything else?" She said coldly still scanning files.

"Please don't hate me. I know you've worked hard on this disease. You cured the victims and I thought it was time to step off the case and let the civilians' take part of it. You already gave press about it, Alex was already thanked by the President, and there's no need for Supergirl on this one." Kara explained.

"Not everyone has a double life. You're her and also a reporter. You get to do something about the case either way. If you're thinking about me, I don't really care about getting credit publicly. Alex on the other hand, worked really hard on this and went beyond her of her duty. She made it clear that she's not stopping until we find who's responsible for this. She was right. There's another victim, meaning our job is far from done." Lena stood up and emphasized to Kara how big of a deal this is.

"I know. Maybe it's wrong for me to just let you guys go for this case but we need to involve other people. The more we work with others, the easier it is for everyone." Kara said, walking closer to Lena and stopped when they're only a few inches apart.

"Lena, my thoughts may be unreasonable at times. I'm imperfect. I know. It's just that we have to make sure other people get to do what they have to do in the first place. Alex could lead the police force, you can help everyone in the science field, and I'm in charge with other aliens and spaceships. Sometimes we have to take a step back and just lead the people to do what's right." Kara held her girlfriend by the waist.

"You apologize to Alex tomorrow morning." Lena commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Kara said before giving Lena a kiss.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked Lena, looking into her green eyes with the sincerest gaze that made National City fell in love. That Supergirl gaze.

"Not yet." Lena whispered in her ear. She knew what's coming next and she's good with it so she asked.

"Will you forgive me if we fly back to my place tonight?" Kara's eyes dilated and Lena knew she's getting what she wants. Finally.

"As long as you treat me right." Lena answered and it was more than enough for Kara to scoop Lena and fly back to her apartment in less than 30 seconds.

When Kara landed Lena safely on the middle of her apartment, she locked the doors and all the windows for privacy.

As soon as she turned around, Lena jumped towards her and out of reflex she was able to catch her girlfriend.

Lena gave her a passionate kiss. Not like their usual kisses. This one was a bit rough, edgier, and definitely hotter. The brunette's legs were wrapped tightly around her waist and Kara moaned into her lover's lips.

Kara started kissing Lena's jaw, slowly down to her neck, then stopping right on top of her cleavage. "Are you sure about this?" she asked the brunette.

"Never been more sure in my life. I'm all yours." Lena said before crashing their lips together.

Kara could hold Lena up for days but she wanted to escalate things already. She unzipped Lena's dress as the other discarded her top.

Kara carried her girlfriend towards the counter top and started kissing Lena's neck again. Lena was getting used to the feeling when suddenly her bra was removed by Kara. Super speed.

Kara took a few seconds looking at Lena Luthor, half naked in her counter top. Something she thought would only happen in her dreams.

"Less staring, more kissing, Kara." Lena said making Kara smirk and giggle.

"Kara, I'm soaking wet and I need you to fuck me." She said eagerly and that's it. All hell went loose as Kara worked her way around Lena's breasts. Slowly licking her erect nipples and removing Lena's underwear. Now she's completely naked.

Kara started kissing her downwards painfully slow before reaching the point she needs the other's tongue the most.

Lena was lying when she told her she's soaking wet, she felt Lena's hand grip her hair and slowly pushed her head closer to her core. Kara took one look at Lena's eyes before licking her clit. After a few strokes she couldn't help herself.

"You taste so good, Lena." Kara's eyes were filled with lust and Lena almost came as she grinded on Kara's face.

"Don't cum for me, yet." Kara said as she carried Lena to the bed. Kara removed her own clothes until she was naked.

Kara kissed Lena deeply. Her tongue finding the perfect rhythm as she groped the brunette's tits. A few minutes after, Kara inserted two fingers into Lena's.

"Fuck, yes." Lena moaned into Kara's lips. Kara took her time fucking Lena slowly then faster, her eyes glued to Lena's face. She felt Lena's walls tighten as she hit the spot and fingered her girlfriend faster until Lena came on her fingers.

Lena was riding her climax and Kara took out her fingers after. Her eyes shot wide open when she felt Kara's tongue circling her clit. She watched Kara eating her out and she thinks nothing could ever beat that look.

"Kara, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned quite loud. Kara just looked at her.

"Then cum." It was hands down the best high she ever felt in her life. Watching Kara eat her as she came. She couldn't contain how aggressive Kara is in bed.

They laid on the bed a few seconds quietly.

"So, do you forgive me?" Kara asked her girlfriend.

"Not yet. You're all mine for tonight." Lena said as she topped Kara.


End file.
